


Want Her

by softie_for_lipsoul_kinda



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Like, Smut, Top Chuu, Yes you read that right, You Have Been Warned, bottom yves, chuuves - Freeform, heavy smut, minor 2jin, minor hyewon, minor lipsoul, minor viseul, minor yeorry, the other members show up - Freeform, with a plot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda/pseuds/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda
Summary: Jiwoo's busy, like, really busy, and Sooyoung knows just how to make it harder for her. With short, teasing visits to Jiwoo's office, Sooyoung constantly has Jiwoo on edge, and she loves it. Except there's a small problem, in the name of Jiwoo's boss.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Want Her

"Again? Was it really that necessary to drop off that bottle of water looking like.. that?" Jiwoo scolded, although she didn't really mean to sound so annoyed. She loved her girlfriend's short visits to her office, it was the one thing that kept her going - the thought of getting back home and into the arms of the taller. "You loved it. Don't think I missed the way you were staring at me." Sooyoung shrugged, from the comfort of the couch in the living room of the house the couple lived in. "Yeah and so were other people." Jiwoo muttered. "Let them know I'm yours then." Sooyoung said, despite knowing that Jiwoo couldn't because of her stupid boss and the stupid crush he had on her.

"And get myself fired like Haseul did when she told Minhyuck she had a girlfriend? Yeah, no." Jiwoo said, remembering how their old friend had just laughed it off and got a new job within a fortnight. "God, I hate that man. First he crushes on you like he actually has a chance and he's decided to keep you at work longer? Ugh, I hate him." Sooyoung complained, wishing she had more time with Jiwoo alone, so they could do more than just cuddle and go to sleep. "I promise I'll get myself a half day or something soon." Jiwoo said. "You said that last week." Sooyoung replied. "I'll talk to Minhyuck, I'll get that half day for Saturday?" Jiwoo suggested. "You better." Sooyoung said, with a small smile.

"Y'know, we could always just.. skip all those parties we get invited to that take up my Sundays." Jiwoo said, having suggested this way before, when the constant Sunday parties had started up. "Definitely not this week. Jinsoul would be so annoyed if we didn't go and she might actually send Jungeun to murder me if we keep avoiding them." Sooyoung chuckled. "First off, we aren't avoiding them I just finish too late to be going clubbing with them. And second, I've already said you can go with them while I'm at work." Jiwoo said. "And what? Third-wheel those two making out and dancing like they just got married yesterday? No thanks." Sooyoung said.

"Ooooh, speaking of those two... guess who's just shown up?" Jiwoo said, looking through the glass wall that separated her office from the smaller cubicles that the lower down employees worked at. "Jungeun's there?" Sooyoung asked, her tone displaying clear shock since Jungeun was never one to show up at Jinsoul's workplace. "They must've had a fight or something, she just dragged Jinsoul into the storage room looking preeeetty pissed." Jiwoo informed Sooyoung. "You mean that little box room we made out in just, like, an hour ago?" Sooyoung chuckled.

"I'm still annoyed about that y'know." Jiwoo complained. "No you're not. You're happy with what you got." Sooyoung said. "Okay, true. But I'm still annoyed." Jiwoo said, pouting even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't see it. "Stop it, I can hear you talking through that pout of yours." Sooyoung said. "Are you falling for it?" Jiwoo hopefully asked. "Possibly." Sooyoung muttered. "As always." Jiwoo teased with a smug voice. "Shut up or I might change my mind abut treating you tonight." Sooyoung said. "Really? Yes!" Jiwoo replied, only to be met with silence from Sooyoung, "Oh, wait, right you want me to shut up.". "Genius." Sooyoung said.

"Oh, before I actually do shut up," Jiwoo started, to which Sooyoung just rolled her eyes - what was she thinking trying to shut up the Kim Jiwoo anyway? - "That room is out of order.". "Aww dammit, I was really hoping we could make out in there tomorrow too." Sooyoung sarcastically said. "Well, never again. I've never seen Jinsoul so red and messy before." Jiwoo laughed, as said girl walked back to her cubicle, er eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed. "Damn, they work quick. Unlike someone." Sooyoung said. "Wha- I could totally do the same if you weren't so adamant on taking our time to 'enjoy' it all the time." Jiwoo argued, only for Sooyoung to just laugh at her.

As the couple were chatting away, they were interrupted by the ring of Jiwoo's office telephone. Holding in the eye-roll, since her boss would be able to see it through the glass panel wall that separated her office from his, she picked up the phone. "Looking a little distracted there, Kim." he said, referring to the animated conversation she seemed to have been having with whoever was on the other side of the call. "Uh- Sorry, sir, I'll be back to work right away." Jiwoo said, trying to put some sort of emotion into her voice as she spoke to her least favourite person.

"Good girl." he said, and Jiwoo had to look down and let her hair cover her face as she grimaced at the words. 'Sooyoung does it so much better' she thought, about to put the phone back in its stand before she heard him speak again. "Oh, could you come by my room real quick, I need you to look over this document Jinsoul just handed in." he said. "Sure thing, sir." she said with fake enthusiasm, dropping the phone into place before getting up and straightening out her work trousers. 

"He wants you in his room again?" Sooyoung asked, when Jiwoo spoke up with an annoyed 'hey'. "Yeah, I'll see you at home?" she said, internally cursing for making it sound more like a question. "You will, baby. How many times do I have to tell you I won't be going anywhere without telling you first?" Sooyoung sighed. "Right, yeah. Bye!" Jiwoo said, hanging up when she heard Sooyoung say her 'bye'.

With a huff, Jiwoo dropped her phone onto the safe cushioning of her office chair before heading out of the glass door and into her boss's office. "Took your time." he said as she walked in, Jiwoo having to hold in another eye-roll. "Here," he said, handing her the file, "You can sit over there and read over it." he pointed to the small black couch by the wall of his office. "Yes, sir." she said, taking it and turning away, finally getting that eye-roll in before plopping down onto the couch and opening the file. 

"Jinsoul is good at what she does, I still don't understand why you want me to read over everything she hands in." Jiwoo said, immediately regretting it when she realised she had initiated a conversation. "Just to make sure, she's only been working here, what? Six months?" he said. "Nine." Jiwoo corrected. Just as Minhyuck was going to say something, the door to his office had been pushed open, and an employee walked in, showing his kind smile to acknowledge Jiwoo's presence. "Here's that proposal you wanted me to write." he said, placing a file down on the boss's desk. 

"Let's hope this isn't shit, Eunwoo." he said. "It isn't, sir, has my work ever been of that standard?" Eunwoo replied, the boss shaking his head in response as he scanned over the document. "You may leave now." he said, placing the file back down on the desk to have a better read of later. "Yes, sir." Eunwoo said with a bow, turning to leave and glancing over at Jiwoo, who playfully stuck her tongue out at him. In retaliation, he cocked his head to the side to point at their boss and shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile, teasing Jiwoo that he wasn't the one stuck in his room with him. 

At that, Jiwoo rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at him, just as he opened the door to leave with an audible chuckle. "Something going on there?" Minhyuck asked, lifting his head up from his papers. "Uh- no no, just Eunwoo being annoying." Jiwoo said with a fake smile. "I pray for the day him and Jinsoul finally get married or something. I can't stand their constant bickering." he said, and Jiwoo almost burst a blood vessel trying to contain her laugh. "Why do you always third-wheel those two? I see you coming in and going home with them everyday." he said. "They're my friends." she drily responded.

-

"Babe, I'm home!" Jiwoo said, with the last of her energy as she entered her house, dropping her keys into their little cup on the table and taking off her jacket. "Hey." she heard Sooyoung say and she lifted her head, halting in her movements to roll up the sleeves of her shirt as she watched her girlfriend walk down the stairs - and in Jiwoo's eyes it was in slow-motion - trailing her hand down the handrail. Jiwoo watched with her mouth agape as Sooyoung walked slowly towards her, wearing a silk robe that showed off most of her legs.

"What's this?" Jiwoo finally managed to ask, reaching forward to pull on the knot that kept the robe closed, only to have her hand swatted away. "It's a surprise, for later." Sooyoung said, pulling Jiwoo into her by her tie, said girl immediately placing her hands on the taller's hips. Sooyoung loosened Jiwoo's tie, leaving the knot sitting on her chest and undoing the top two buttons of her shirt, all while her girlfriend just eyed what she could see of Sooyoung. "That's better." she said, her voice low and sultry as she pulled Jiwoo in by her collar for a kiss.

For a kiss that started off so slow, Sooyoung certainly didn't expect to be pinned against the front door so soon, although she did see it happening seeing as Jiwoo was almost always 'in the mood' due to their lack of any sexual action for the past few months. Jiwoo was quick to slink her tongue smoothly into Sooyoung's mouth, exploring the well known area with an enthusiasm she never seemed to lose when it came to making out with the older girl. 

With one hand by her hip, keeping Sooyoung against the door, Jiwoo dragged her other hand up Sooyoung's thigh, taking the robe along until it fell over her hand. A hand that was previously on Jiwoo's neck had retracted and was now around her wrist, stopping her from moving her hand up any higher. Jiwoo pulled away with a pout that Sooyoung had almost fell for, but instead of giving in, she smirked, knowing she stopped the ever so eager girl from doing anything earlier that day in the box room too. 

"Why, baby?" Jiwoo whined, reminding her of how Jiwoo used the whine the same exact words back in college when she, once upon a time, used to top. "What? Just got home and already can't keep your hands off?" Sooyoung asked. "C'mon you stop me every time we're in bed because I 'need sleep' and now you won't let me touch you?" Jiwoo scoffed. "Be patient, baby. I'll give you a good time later." Sooyoung said with a confident wink. "Fine." Jiwoo complied, before diving in for one last deep kiss, rolling her eyes as she pulled away and walked off.

'Fuck, okay that was hot' Sooyoung thought. 

'Shut up, horny Sooyoung' 

-

"Hey, I've ordered something for dinner, you want anything else?" Sooyoung asked, peeking just her head into the kitchen where her girlfriend was sat at the table, still not out of her work clothes, as she fiddled with her phone with something that seemed pretty important judging by the way she was frowning at her screen. "Nah, I'll just have whatever you're having." she said, not even sparing Sooyoung a look as she racked her head to reply to an email she had received. 

"Sure?" Sooyoung said, just to make sure, getting a short 'yep!' in reply. "You okay, baby?" she asked, walking round to behind Jiwoo. "Yeah it's just this stupid email that Minhyuck wanted me to reply to. He's the boss why isn't he just doing himself." she scoffed. "Oh, poor you. Having to do all this work even at home." Sooyoung said, placing her hands on Jiwoo's shoulders, softly massaging. "God, I wish I didn't have to." she groaned, letting her head fall back so she could look up at Sooyoung, finding her beautiful even if her view was upside down.

With a somewhat sympathetic chuckle, Sooyoung pressed a kiss on Jiwoo's forehead, "And I wish he didn't overwork my baby like this." Sooyoung pouted. "Alright, I'm almost done." Jiwoo said, looking back at her screen and typing whatever came to mind, deleting and refining every few sentences. Continuing to massage Jiwoo's shoulders, Sooyoung watched Jiwoo's fingers swiftly move across the screen, not exactly paying attention to what she was typing. "Ugh seriously?" Jiwoo groaned, this time because her boss had sent her a message to make sure the email was 'perfect'.

"What's wrong?" Sooyoung asked, shaking her head to stop her daydreaming. "I can't stand Minhyuck when he asks me to do something and then constantly reminds me it needs to be 'perfect'." she complained. "Mmm, I think..." Sooyoung started, running her right hand down Jiwoo's front, "I think he is stressing my baby out too much" she said, reaching over with her other hand and snatching Jiwoo's phone out of her hands, while placing soft kisses on her neck. 

And currently, Jiwoo couldn't care less about her phone, especially with Sooyoung's one hand slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt from the bottom, and her lips now sucking and biting at her neck. Sooyoung put the phone down on the table, using that hand to go back to massaging Jiwoo's left shoulder. Of course, ever impatient Jiwoo couldn't just sit there and let Sooyoung do what she wanted, and so she pulled Sooyoung to her side by the hand that was fiddling with one of the buttons, standing up to face her, knowing the close proximity was enough to turn her on.

The taller raised her eyebrow as she looked down at Jiwoo. "So how long are you planning on keeping what's under there hidden?" Jiwoo asked, fiddling with the loose silk knot that was keeping her from seeing her girlfriend's body. "I-I said I'd treat you didn't I?" Sooyoung said, stepping back a bit. "When do I get to see?" Jiwoo asked, following Sooyoung's steps to keep the gap between them minimal. "Uh- l-later." Sooyoung stuttered, still stepping back, with Jiwoo following. "But I don't wanna wait for later. I wanna see now." Jiwoo said, her tone innocent but completely contrasting her demeaning manner as she relentlessly followed Sooyoung's timid steps back, right up until her back came into contact with the kitchen counter.

"C'moooon, you stopped me from working, to keep me from stressing. So how about you let me relieve that stress a little more, hm?" Jiwoo suggested, undoing that damn knot, slow enough for Sooyoung to stop her if she really wanted to. "O-Okay fine, you can see. But no touching." Sooyoung said, pushing Jiwoo back a little, who didn't step back in and held a her hands up, as if she wouldn't touch. Jiwoo hungrily watched as Sooyoung finally opened up the robe, revealing the deep dark red lingerie she wore, which didn't do a great job of covering up much of her skin.

"So? What do you think?" Sooyoung asked, prompting Jiwoo to stop staring with her mouth hanging open and actually say something. "H-Holy shit, Sooyoung." she said, reaching forward and placing her hands on the uncovered skin of Sooyoung's waist, pushing her back against the counter. "Hey, I said no touching." Sooyoung said. "Who said I have to listen to you?" Jiwoo mockingly asked, teasingly squeezing above her hips. 

"J-Jiwoo, I - I said-" Sooyoung started, being interrupted a rough kiss to which she immediately responded. "Don't care about what you said." Jiwoo whispered against her lips after temporarily pulling away. Another minute or two of intense snogging later, Jiwoo pulled away to kiss down Sooyoung incredibly inviting neck, the skin a little too plain for her liking. "May I?" she politely asked, as if she wasn't just being dominant as hell just a minute ago. "You already know my boss doesn't give a shit, baby." Sooyoung said, moving her arms from Jiwoo's collars to around her neck, pulling her back in, Jiwoo getting straight to sucking at the skin of Sooyoung's neck.

"Shit, baby." Sooyoung said, almost moaning but managing to hold it back. Lifting Sooyoung up onto the counter, Jiwoo slid her right hand down to her thigh, her other hand staying on Sooyoung's waist. Her sucking moved down to the skin on Sooyoung's collarbones, exactly where she liked it best. By now Sooyoung had her hands tangled in Jiwoo's hair, lightly tugging every time she bit her lip too hard to hold in a moan. The hand on her thigh had ridden up, high enough for Jiwoo to do.. something, anything. "Baby.." she breathed out at a whisper, while she tried to form a coherent sentence in her head along with the distraction of Jiwoo leaving many, many hickeys.

"Hm?" Jiwoo hummed, knowing all too well that Sooyoung just wanted her to do more with her hand lower down. "Touch me, baby." she said, to which Jiwoo annoyingly replied, "I am.". "Baby, just- oh, oh shit." she moaned, with Jiwoo interrupting what she was initially going to say by rubbing over the fabric of her underwear with her thumb. "Like that?" Jiwoo asked, looking up at Sooyoung and enjoying the sight of her biting her bottom lip and struggling so hard to keep in her moans. "It's just us y'know, let me hear you." Jiwoo said, smiling as Sooyoung immediately let out a small moan, and another louder one when she pressed her thumb down harder.

"And to think you wanted to make me wait even longer. Putting this off just to torture me with the wait, huh?" Jiwoo teased, moving her thumb in slow circles and effectively just torturing Sooyoung in return. Just when Sooyoung thought that maybe they were getting somewhere, the just had to get interrupted by the doorbell ringing. 'Really? They choose today to deliver this quick?' Sooyoung thought, rolling her eyes when she felt any movement down below come to a stop. 

"Guess you got your wish." Jiwoo shrugged, about to fully pull away and almost succeeding if it wasn't for Sooyoung desperately pulling her back by her collar. "We don't have to get it, do we?" she asked, more than aware how desperate she was coming off despite all the effort of trying to make Jiwoo out as the desperate one. "Someone's eager." Jiwoo chuckled, "Wouldn't I have liked to see this eagerness earlier, when we didn't have any incoming interruptions.". "Oh, shut up, you want it just as bad as me." Sooyoung said, rolling her eyes and pushing Jiwoo away.

"Won't deny that." Jiwoo admitted with a shrug and a confident smirk, walking away to get the door. 'How does she make admitting being desperate look so good? God, this is so unfair.' Sooyoung thought. Taking this chance to catch her breath and sanity back, Sooyoung also had an inner battle with herself about whether they really had to eat, eventually deciding that it was better to eat and carry on with what would be quite the exhausting activity after.

-

Dinner was done a long while ago, and the couple were now making out on a couch in the middle of a room that they had yet to furnish fully, despite having lived in that house for over two years. But you couldn't blame the two, they would rather spend the little time they have at home together doing more... 'important' things than furnishing a guest room that wouldn't ever be used. Well, that's a lie. In fact, there were many instances that Jungeun had come over because of a fight with Jinsoul or something along those lines and had to sleep on the couch in the living room. Anyway, enough of poor Jungeun.

Jiwoo had Sooyoung straddling her lap as they passionately made out. Jiwoo's tie and shirt were long discarded on the messy journey up the stairs and through the closest door, and just before pushing her down onto the couch, Sooyoung got rid of the belt around Jiwoo's waist, throwing it somewhere. In the rush to get what she could of Jiwoo's clothes off, Sooyoung's attire remained the same, with the robe hanging off her arms by the sleeves, leaving her torso uncovered.

Jiwoo had her hands resting on Sooyoung's thighs, squeezing every now and then while they were kissing. With every minute that passed, Sooyoung became increasingly frustrated by the lack of touch she was getting where she wanted it most, so instead of asking, she began to grind her hips down onto Jiwoo's lap, creating that little bit of friction. She lightly moaned into the kiss, and judging by the way she could feel Jiwoo smirking against her lips, she knew she was going to do something that would annoy her.

Jiwoo slid her hands up from Sooyoung's thighs to her waist, holding her down so that she couldn't get herself off. "Jiwoo!" she groaned, pulling away from her lips and looking down at the smugly smiling girl. "Now you know how it feels." Jiwoo said. "I - I won't do it again, baby. Can you touch me now?" Sooyoung said, fully knowing that that was a straight up lie and she definitely would be teasing Jiwoo every opportunity she gets.

"I can." Jiwoo said, letting her right hand slip back down to the very top of Sooyoung's thigh, her thumb rubbing over the fabric in the way. "Like this?" Jiwoo asked, moving her thumb in slow circles. "I want more, baby." Sooyoung answered, fighting the urge to start grinding down again. Complying to her girlfriend's request, Jiwoo moved her arm in between Sooyoung's legs, rubbing those same, slow circles with two fingers. "Better?" she asked, and Sooyoung nodded, keeping her bottom lip between her teeth so she wouldn't have to let out any moans.

The couple were ecstatic that they were finally getting what they wanted after so long, but clearly the universe had other plans. Jiwoo's phone, which had fallen out of her pocket and onto the couch when she was pushed down on it, started ringing, and she so desperately wanted to ignore it but there was only one person that called her this late, with the exception of Jungeun or Jinsoul at times. Jiwoo blindly patted around for her phone, keeping her lips on Sooyoung's neck and her other hand still doing it's work down below. Finally finding it, she pulled away from Sooyoung's neck to look at who was calling her. 

"Is it him?" Sooyoung asked, frustrated all over again now that Jiwoo's fingers had stopped moving. "Yeah." she answered, so very tempted to ignore it so she could focus on the more important task of pleasuring the girl on her lap. But then again, she couldn't risk her boss being angry at her, since he made impulse decisions and would probably have her demoted or, worse, fired. And Jiwoo genuinely considered it, but realised she should pick up if she wanted to live.

"Quiet, okay?" she told Sooyoung, who just shrugged. "Hey! Jiwoo!" Minhyuck's voice said, way too excited, just as Sooyoung decided to keep herself busy by leaving light kisses on Jiwoo's neck. "Hi, sir." Jiwoo replied, with no enthusiasm whatsoever, causing Sooyoung to giggle into the crook of her neck. "Oh, am I interrupting something over there?" Minhyuck asked, and as much as she wanted to say yes, Jiwoo lied, "No, it's just - uh - the tv.". "Not watching anything too important, are you?" he chuckled. "Just some random - uh - random show." she said, pausing when she felt Sooyoung grinding down on her fingers, still softly kissing at her neck.

"Some random show, huh? I can give you a show." Sooyoung whispered by Jiwoo's ear, her breath tickling her ear. Minhyuck had also said something, which Jiwoo completely just didn't hear due to the short circuiting her brain just went through at what Sooyoung said. "Jiwoo? Hello?" Minhyuck said, snapping Jiwoo out of it, making Sooyoung giggle once again. "Are you sure you're alone there, Jiwoo?" he asked, and Jiwoo hastily replied, "Uh- yeah just - uh - hold on for a sec.", fumbling to press mute.

Once she had Jiwoo's undivided attention, Sooyoung turned Jiwoo's phone off mute, and of course, Jiwoo didn't realise since she was too busy trying to scold Sooyoung for not keeping quiet. "C'mon, just lemme finish the call." Jiwoo said. "Or you could end it and we could have our fun, baby." Sooyoung suggested. "Why not after the call?" Jiwoo asked. "I'm tired of waiting, baby. I want you and I want you now." Sooyoung replied. "But Soo-" Jiwoo started, being cut off by a finger on her lips. Taking the phone out of Jiwoo's hand and holding it up, Sooyoung said, "You either end it and focus on me, or you carry on talking and I'll just take care of myself, and for you, that's no more touching for the rest of tonight.". 

"Sooyoung..." Jiwoo pouted. "Don't get all cute on me now. End it and I'll even let you take this off." Sooyoung said, slipping her thumb under her bra strap, stretching and letting go, allowing it to audibly slap against her skin, "and there's a little surprise for you underneath". "Fuck, okay fine." Jiwoo agreed. "You won't regret it, baby." Sooyoung said. "If I get fired it's on you." Jiwoo warned, connecting her lips to Sooyoung's neck as she lightly threw the phone onto the couch, the two girls unaware if the call was actually ended or not, but too focused on each other to care.

Sooyoung finally let the silk robe slip off her arms, letting it fall down and catching it with one of her hands to throw it behind her. "About time you got that thing off." Jiwoo said, wasting no time in going back to sucking on Sooyoung's collarbones. "You wanna see the surprise?" Sooyoung asked, pushing Jiwoo by her shoulders so she could sit back. Sitting up straight in Jiwoo's lap, Sooyoung flipped her hair over her left shoulder, grabbing Jiwoo's left hand by the wrist and dragging it up her body to her bra. "Take it off, baby." she said, and Jiwoo excitedly did so, skilfully undoing the clasp with that one hand and sliding the piece of clothing off Sooyoung's body.

"Do you like it?" Sooyoung asked, seeing Jiwoo's eyes widen at the sight of Sooyoung's newly pierced nipples. After a short pause and swallowing down a lump in her throat, Jiwoo said, "Sooyoung... it- I love it. When did you get them done?". "Last week. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it a surprise and I wanted to give it a little time to heal up a bit before I showed you." she said. With a hungry lick of her lips, Jiwoo asked, "can I?" to which Sooyoung nodded, allowing Jiwoo to dive right in and, damn, did it feel good. To Jiwoo, the metallic taste of the piercings along with Sooyoung herself was the perfect mix and she found herself wanting to suck so much harder, if it wasn't for the fact that she was worried it might hurt.

Once again, Sooyoung was grinding her hips down to meet Jiwoo's stationary hand that she internally begged Jiwoo would move. And as if she could read Sooyoung's mind, Jiwoo did move her hand, sliding the fabric barrier to the side and rubbing her two fingers between Sooyoung's folds. "Oh, fu- Jiwoo" Sooyoung moaned, moving her hips a little faster to get more of that friction Jiwoo just wasn't giving her. "Hm?" Jiwoo hummed, her lips still sucking at Sooyoung's nipple. "I - fuck" Sooyoung started, forgetting what she was even going to ask for when Jiwoo moved her fingers faster.

"You what, babe?" Jiwoo asked. "God, baby, I - I want you." Sooyoung said, proud she had managed to say something coherent, but that pride quickly turned into annoyance as Jiwoo knowingly teased, "You have me.". "Jiwoo!" Sooyoung whined, which was pretty new for her since Jiwoo was usually the whiner. "What?" Jiwoo chuckled, enjoying how she frustrated the girl on her lap. "I want- oh" Sooyoung said, interrupted by a moan. "What do you want?" Jiwoo asked, although she knew exactly what Sooyoung wanted; she just wanted to hear it.

"You, baby. I want you i-inside me." Sooyoung eventually admitted, and Jiwoo was more than happy to please her girlfriend, sliding her middle finger in. "Oh, oh fuck." Sooyoung moaned, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo's neck and grinding her hips faster. As she did so, Jiwoo was quick to add a second finger, Sooyoung's walls clenching around her fingers. Sooyoung was desperate to get herself off, moving her hips faster, but Jiwoo had different plans - she just hadn't tortured Sooyoung enough yet.

"Slower." Jiwoo said, only for Sooyoung to shake her head, she genuinely was tired of waiting, even if she herself was the reason why she had to wait so long. "Go slower." Jiwoo repeated, her tone a lot more demanding now. Reluctantly, Sooyoung listened, slowing the movement of her hips down. "More." Jiwoo said. "But baby-" Sooyoung said, but Jiwoo interrupted, "You listen or we stop right now.". "No! No, don't- I don't wanna stop." Sooyoung said, slowing down to the point where she was moving so agonisingly slow she might as well have not been moving at all.

"Good girl." Jiwoo said, softly kissing Sooyoung's neck. And with that, Sooyoung moaned, also deciding that torturing herself like this was so worth it. "You like that, huh?" Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung could feel her smirk on her skin. "Mhm." Sooyoung wordlessly answered, and you already know what Jiwoo was going to say. "Words, use your words." Jiwoo said, in between kisses up Sooyoung's neck and jawline, as she still moved her hips so, so slow. "Yes, baby, I like it when you call me that. I like it a lot." Sooyoung said, really wanting to hear it again, and succeeding. "Good girl." Jiwoo repeated in a whisper, right by her ear.

"Fuck, baby. C-can I go faster now?" Sooyoung asked, and thankfully Jiwoo nodded, letting her ride her fingers faster. "J-Jiwoo, f-fuck." she moaned, closing her eyes as she could feel herself nearing her first orgasm. And Jiwoo could tell Sooyoung was close, judging by the way the older's hands tugged at her hair a little harder, and the way her walls clenched around her fingers. "You're close?" Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung desperately nodded, really hoping that Jiwoo was done playing her games and would let her finish. 

"You can't come unless I say so." Jiwoo ordered, knowing exactly how much Sooyoung was going to despise her. "B-but I -" Sooyoung started, not exactly having anything to say, but she needed to let it be known that she wasn't very happy about it. "But what?" Jiwoo asked. "I - god, I'm so close baby." she said. "Well then you better start trying to convince me to let you come." Jiwoo said. "You- You can't stop me." Sooyoung said, followed by a moan as she felt herself getting very close to finishing. "You that eager?" Jiwoo asked, Sooyoung nodding with a short 'mhm', again followed by a loud moan.

"Oh, fuck, baby, I'm- I'm-" Sooyoung stuttered, cut off by a moan as she came around Jiwoo's fingers, throwing her head back at the long awaited pleasure. All while Jiwoo watching as her girlfriend came down from her high, riding out the orgasm. "Shit." Sooyoung cursed, the feeling way too good to let go of just yet. "I didn't say you could." Jiwoo said. "Oops." Sooyoung sarcastically replied, "Now what are you gonna do baby?". 

"I'm gonna keep fucking you until you listen." Jiwoo said, her lips ghosting Sooyoung's bare shoulders. 

"I could go all night, baby." Sooyoung challenged.

Realistically, no she couldn't. She was so ready to obey this dominant Jiwoo, but where was the fun in that when she knew that she could just get Jiwoo angry by not doing that. "I'll get you to listen soon enough, it won't be too hard." Jiwoo confidently said, slipping her fingers out and pushing Sooyoung down to the side so that she was laying down on the couch, Jiwoo between her legs and kissing at her neck. "Mmm." Sooyoung hummed, all riled up again, "Confident much.". "Rightfully so." Jiwoo said, trailing kisses down to Sooyoung's chest.

'Okay maybe her confidence is, like, really hot or whatever.' Sooyoung thought, once again having an internal battle with herself over whether she should be a brat or just give in to Jiwoo. She was then stopped from forming any coherent thoughts when she felt Jiwoo rub small circles on her throbbing centre over the one article of clothing still on her body. "God, baby, just take it off already." she impatiently said, only for Jiwoo to chuckle in reply, "So you're ordering me now?". "Yeah, I am." Sooyoung said, her thoughts going haywire, knowing she's setting herself up for something she wasn't going to like.

Jiwoo kissed her way back up to Sooyoung's jawline, her silence getting to the older. "Take it off, baby." she said, tugging a little harder at Jiwoo's hair. "Not how things work here, Sooyoung." Jiwoo lowly said, her lips brushing against Sooyoung's ear. And, despite having heard it many many times, hearing Jiwoo say her name like that just made her want to give in even more. "Th-then how does it work?" she asked, her inner brat rolling her eyes at the stutter. "You don't tell me what to do. You don't get to decide what you do. I decide, Sooyoung. I tell you what to do." Jiwoo explained, keeping her voice low as she spoke right by Sooyoung's ear.

'Fuck me, since when was Jiwoo this hot?' Sooyoung thought. "You didn't decide when I came." she smugly said, smirking at Jiwoo when she propped herself up so that they were facing each other. "And I'm gonna keep making you come until you learn that I'm the one who decides." Jiwoo said, expecting some kind of snarky reply. And snarky reply she got. "Sounds fun, baby." Sooyoung said, raising her eyebrow confidently, even though she was internally screaming over how hot dominant Jiwoo was. "We're gonna be here a while, y'know. I'm not a very fast learner baby, especially when I don't feel like learning. I think I might have a hard time with this-" Sooyoung spoke, being cut off by Jiwoo's finger on her lips, still covered in her cum. 

Just as Sooyoung was going to take the finger into her mouth, Jiwoo pulled it down, stretching her bottom lip down too. "Not for you." she simply said, trailing her finger down Sooyoung's body, her eyes following until it got right to the top of Sooyoung's underwear. Sooyoung would've said something, some kind of bratty reply, if only she was actually able to form thoughts. Instead, the only thing going through her mind was the way Jiwoo eyed her body like it belonged to her. And it did. Sooyoung decided that long ago.

Jiwoo's finger slipped under the underwear, lifting to stretch it up and letting go when it was high enough for it to slap against Sooyoung's skin, just as she did earlier with her bra strap. "T-Take it off then." Sooyoung tried to order, the stutter once again making her inner brat roll her eyes. "Not doing too well with the waiting are you?" Jiwoo stated the obvious, doing the same thing again with the article of clothing. "Ugh, I want you to touch me already." Sooyoung replied.

"But what if I don't want to yet? What could you possibly do to get me to touch you, huh?" Jiwoo chuckled, knowing that she was the one with the power here, yet she found it entertaining how Sooyoung didn't listen to her, and she was enjoying it. "You- You wanna touch me. You do, so bad." Sooyoung said and Jiwoo straight up agreed. "You're not wrong. I wanna touch you, I wanna fuck you so hard. But-" she was saying. "Do it then. Fuck me, baby." Sooyoung interrupted, making her tone sound as if she was mocking Jiwoo, like she wouldn't actually. Really, she was just trying to get Jiwoo to do it already.

"I'm not stupid, babygirl." Jiwoo smirked. 'BABYGIRL??? God, she's so hot' Sooyoung thought. "I will take all the time I want to. And if you don't wanna wait then I just won't do anything. You know how to take care of yourself don't you?" Jiwoo said. "I - I don't want to." Sooyoung said. "Don't want to what? Wait, or do it yourself?" Jiwoo asked. "I don't wanna do it myself. I want you to touch me. I'll wait, baby." Sooyoung said, proud for not stuttering at all. "Needy, huh?" Jiwoo smugly said, and she just knew Sooyoung was going to deny it.

"Wh- no, I'm- I'm not needy." she argued. "Yes you are, Sooyoung." Jiwoo said. "I'm not." Sooyoung resisted. "Admit it, Sooyoung. Admit it or I won't touch you." Jiwoo threatened, "You're so damn needy for me.". "Okay, fine! God, I'm so needy, baby. I'm so fucking needy for you. I want you to touch me so bad, I'm so, so needy for your touch." Sooyoung said, proud, this time because of the way Jiwoo smiled so smug and victorious. "Baby, can you take it off now?" she asked, so tempted to puppy-eye at Jiwoo for it.

"Of course." Jiwoo complied, kissing down the middle of Sooyoung's body, looking up to meet her eyes when her lips got to that damn underwear. Taking the little bow at the top into her teeth, slowly pulling down to get the last bit of clothing off Sooyoung. She raised her eyebrow as she watched the centre stick to Sooyoung, pulling down more for it to peel off, revealing how wet and messy Sooyoung was. Once she got it down about halfway down Sooyoung's thighs, she replaced her mouth with her hand to get it off quicker and thrown somewhere behind her.

Holding back from putting her lips back on Sooyoung's body too quick, Jiwoo eyed her up, licking her lips and smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought of all the things she could do. Sooyoung would've asked what was taking so long, but again, she couldn't get over the way Jiwoo was looking at her. All the hungry eyes were doing were making Sooyoung want to submit to Jiwoo, she so badly wanted to please her. But then again, she was so set on being a little brat because angry Jiwoo was hot as fuck. Who was she kidding though? There was no way she'd be able to hold out, not when every part of her was telling her to be good for Jiwoo.

"Not got anything to say about me taking my sweet time?" Jiwoo asked, still not touching her. "I - uh- t-take your time, baby." she said, trying to hide the fact that she was impatient as hell. "I know you don't want me to, so why are you telling me to?" Jiwoo said. "B-Because I'm not- I'm not desperate." Sooyoung replied. 'Oh, for fuck's sake, you brat.' she scolded herself right after. "And here I thought you just wanted to be a good girl for me." Jiwoo said. 'I do!' she thought. "Wait, I- uh-" she stuttered. "No, no, I get it. You don't want to be good for-" Jiwoo started.

"I do! Baby, I do. I wanna be your good girl. I - I'm sorry." Sooyoung said. "Mmm," Jiwoo hummed, leaning down to leave soft kisses on Sooyoung's chest, "show me, Sooyoung. Show me that you want to be good.". "I will! I'll listen to you, baby, I'll wait for you. You can tell me what to do, you can decide what I do. I swear I'll listen." Sooyoung said. "Good." Jiwoo praised, but it wasn't enough for Sooyoung. "Can you- can you call me it again?" she asked. "Call you what?" Jiwoo asked.

"Call me your good girl, Jiwoo." Sooyoung said. "Is that an order?" Jiwoo teasingly asked. "No! No, y-you can do what you want. You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. It's your choice." she said. "Ah, that's my good girl." Jiwoo said. At that, Sooyoung shut her eyes, she could come from just that alone. But no, that wasn't for her to decide. With her eyes still shut, there was no way she could've prepared for Jiwoo's fingers touching her all of a sudden. 

With a sharp intake of air, Sooyoung let out a long moan as she felt a finger slide inside and another, louder, moan when she felt Jiwoo's tongue drag from her midriff down. Opening her eyes and looking down, she met eyes with Jiwoo's fiery ones that were staring right back up at her as her tongue slipping into her folds. "Shit, baby, you- you're so fucking hot." she said, dropping her head back down to give her one less thing to be focused on, although the image of Jiwoo smirking just before she let her tongue hit her folds was now ingrained in her head.

Jiwoo flicked Sooyoung's clit with her tongue, satisfied with the loud moan that was hitting all four walls of the room. She added a second finger, pumping them faster with every encouraging moan that left Sooyoung's lips. "Oh, oh fuck, baby. You're so good," she moaned, "so, so good, baby.". "Yeah? I'm fucking you good, yeah?" Jiwoo asked, before wrapping her lips around her clit, starting to suck. "Yeah, yeah, you're - god - you're fucking me so good, baby." Sooyoung panted in between breathy moans.

Sooyoung's hands were back in Jiwoo's hair, pushing her head closer but tugging at the bunch of hair tangled in her hands. "I'm - fuck, baby, I'm close." Sooyoung said. "Hold it." Jiwoo shortly said, going right back to Sooyoung's clit, impressed at the lack of protest. "O-Okay, I-I'll hold it." Sooyoung obeyed, furrowing her eyebrows in an attempt to concentrate on holding back her incoming orgasm. "Fuck, Jiwoo, I- I'm gonna-" "Don't." Jiwoo ordered, not exactly making it easy as she sucked harder. And Sooyoung just couldn't anymore, she just had to finish. So she did, coming with a loud moan, rolling her eyes as her back arched up. 

"Fuck, baby, I- I didn't mean to I swe-" Sooyoung hastily apologised, but Jiwoo showed no signs of stopping or letting her ride it out. Instead, she added another finger, hearing the loud moan that interrupted what Sooyoung was saying. She swirled her tongue around Sooyoung's clit as she sucked on it, moving her three fingers faster, Sooyoung's moans just begging for her to go on. 

At this point, Sooyoung couldn't even form words anymore, the only sounds coming from her being the desperate and loud moans that just told Jiwoo to carry on. She couldn't even warn Jiwoo that she was close again, but Jiwoo knew, and pushed her over the edge, not going any slower to let Sooyoung ride it out. With her fingers still pumping, Jiwoo let go of Sooyoung's clit, kissing her way back up and wrapping her lips around one of Sooyoung's pierced nipple, playing with the metal with her tongue. "Fuck! J-Jiwoo, oh, oh god, Jiwoo." Sooyoung helplessly moaned as she came again.

By now, Sooyoung was pretty sensitive and the constant edging that had built up over the past few weeks certainly wasn't helping, as she came, over and over again, moaning Jiwoo's name louder every time. Her mind wandered, and she found herself regretting all those times she rejected Jiwoo's touch so the girl could sleep, or so that she could go back to work. "I'll make it quick, I swear." Jiwoo would say, when they were in the storage room of her office. "Please, let me fuck you, Sooyoung. Please, Sooyoung, I promise I'll go to sleep right after. Please, just let me make you feel good." she would endlessly beg after a bit of foreplay and making out in bed at night.

As Sooyoung came again, Jiwoo kept her three fingers moving, knowing Sooyoung was probably expecting to come again. And as she felt Sooyoung's walls tightly clench around her fingers again, she suddenly slowed down, not stopping, but moving as slow as she had made Sooyoung go earlier. "Wha- baby, no you- you can't just- b-baby!" Sooyoung whined. "You said you'd listen." Jiwoo reminded her. "I tried, baby, I swear I tried so hard. B-but you kept going and- and I couldn't hold it." Sooyoung said. "So it's my fault now?" Jiwoo asked. 

"No! No, it's not your fault. It's my fault, I - I should've held it." Sooyoung said. "Say you're sorry." Jiwoo ordered. "I'm sorry." Sooyoung almost immediately said, "God, I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I'll try harder next time, I promise! I'll impress you, baby, I swear I will.". "Then show me, yeah? I don't like empty promises." Jiwoo said. "I'll make you proud, baby, just give me another chance. Just once more." Sooyoung suggested.

"You're just saying that because you want to come this one more time." Jiwoo said, and it was somewhat true, but Sooyoung really did want to show Jiwoo that she could listen. "I - Yeah, I do, but I do wanna show you I can listen, baby." she said. At Jiwoo's silence she said, "go faster, baby, I'll show you I can hold it if you want me to.", grinding her hips up on Jiwoo's fingers. 

"You want to be good for me?" Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung so desperately nodded. "Beg." Jiwoo said, completely catching Sooyoung off-guard. "Wh-" "Did I fucking stutter?" Jiwoo said. "No, I'll- I'll do it." Sooyoung said. "Go on. You want to come one more time don't you?" Jiwoo asked. "Mhm mhm. God, Jiwoo you have no idea, at this point I don't even care if you don't want to let me come again just, please, fuck me. Fuck me, baby, let me show you that I can hold it for you, that I can listen and I can be good. Please, baby, please fuck me." Sooyoung begged.

"Hm, you're pretty good at that y'know." Jiwoo chuckled. "Begging?" Sooyoung asked, and Jiwoo nodded, "I'll do it more if you want. Just tell me, baby, I'll do anything you ask- no, tell me to do.". "Anything?" Jiwoo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anything, baby." Sooyoung nodded.

More than satisfied, Jiwoo kissed Sooyoung, the older quickly letting her tongue in her mouth without putting up a fight. Jiwoo's hand started to move a little faster and Sooyoung didn't even care that she was real sensitive, it felt so good and she just wanted to prove herself to Jiwoo, maybe get that last orgasm too. With light, airy moans into Jiwoo's mouth, Sooyoung felt that knot in the pit of her stomach tightening again, building up to her orgasm. "Faster, baby." she breathed out, a long, stretched moan leaving her lips as Jiwoo instead went deeper, curling her fingers right at the deepest she could go, hitting a spot Sooyoung could never reach herself even if she tried.

"Holy fuck, baby. Can you do that again, baby? Please?" Sooyoung asked, and Jiwoo gladly did so, getting another moan, this time shorter and louder. "God, you're so good." Sooyoung moaned, her hand sliding down Jiwoo's back so she could push her closer, while the other arm stayed around her neck. Jiwoo felt Sooyoung trying to close her thighs around her, meaning she was close again and demanded, "You're gonna hold it.". "Mhm, mhm!" Sooyoung determinedly hummed.

It was more than hard on her part though, especially since this was after a whole lot of edging and over-stimulation, it'd be almost impossible for someone to hold back their orgasm, but Sooyoung wanted to, so badly. 

But can you blame her? She just wanted to be Jiwoo's good girl. 

So focused on holding the orgasm, Sooyoung didn't really know what she was doing with the rest of her body, and she was unknowingly dragging her nails down Jiwoo's back, her other hand digging her nails into Jiwoo's free arm. "Fuck, Sooyoung." Jiwoo moaned, only feeling a little pain, surprised with the waves of pleasure that hit her. At the heavenly sound of Jiwoo's moan, Sooyoung almost came, but she managed to hold it back with a loud moan. 

"When- oh, fuck- when am I allowed to- fuck, oh, god-" Sooyoung tried to ask, constantly being cut off by moans and curses. "Beg for my permission and I'll consider it." Jiwoo said. "B-But I can hardly even- oh, oh shit- fuck, I can hardly even thi- fuck! - think properly, how am I m-meant to-" Sooyoung was saying, and Jiwoo got what she was trying to say. "If you want it, you'll beg for it." Jiwoo simply said and Sooyoung nodded, furrowing her eyebrows in determination.

"Oh, oh god, baby, please. Please let me come, baby. I'll do anything for it, baby, just tell me and I'll do it. God, I want you to make me come so bad baby, I'll even t-treat you tomorrow too! Please let me come, baby, please." Sooyoung pleaded, even going as far as keeping eye contact with the girl above her to know how sincerely she was begging. "Good girl. Come for me then, Sooyoung." Jiwoo said. And hearing that was enough, being called a good girl and hearing the way her name rolled off Jiwoo's tongue, it was more than enough for the orgasm to come crashing down on her, along with a string of moans with a bunch of swearing and Jiwoo's name being thrown in there too.

Jiwoo finally let her ride it all out, softly pecking kisses onto the many hickeys she left all over Sooyoung's neck, jawline, collarbones and chest. She then took out her fingers, smiling at the small whimper that left Sooyoung's lips as she did so, and she licked them clean. Well, she started to, but was interrupted by Sooyoung holding onto her wrist. "C-Can I?" she asked, and Jiwoo hesitated, eventually thinking of a better way to let Sooyoung taste herself. She sucked her fingers clean, then kissed Sooyoung, who lightly moaned into the kiss at the taste of herself. "Good right?" Jiwoo said, and Sooyoung hummed in agreement.

"We should probably take a shower and head to bed." Jiwoo said, lifting herself off the couch and standing up. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I was thinking about bouncing off the walls till morning." Sooyoung said, making Jiwoo laugh. "And here I was thinking I'd be nice and help you to the shower." Jiwoo shrugged, walking. "Baby wait no, I was kidding." Sooyoung said, subtly pouting when Jiwoo turned to look at her. "You look pathetic." Jiwoo joked, and Sooyoung just pouted further, holding out her arms and making grabby hands like a little kid who wanted to be picked up.

"C'mon then." Jiwoo said, walking back over and helping Sooyoung up, just for her to fall back down. "You're lucky I'm strong and you're not that heavy." Jiwoo said, tucking her arm under Sooyoung's knees and wrapping her other around her torso, lifting her up. "It's hot." Sooyoung shrugged, with her arms wrapped around Jiwoo's neck, simply just staring at her, taking in her already memorised features.

After a warm shower together, their unnecessarily long nightly routines - Jiwoo's consisted of a lot of dancing around and being an idiot to make Sooyoung laugh - and a whole minute or five of Sooyoung apologising for all the scratches across Jiwoo's back, the couple were in their bed, completely neglecting the large spaces of the bed that remained untouched as they comfortably huddled their naked bodies together. "What are the chances that I'll oversleep?" Jiwoo asked, playing with Sooyoung's hair as her head was tucked into the crook of her neck.

"A good, 110%." Sooyoung said, "But lucky for you, I'm your girlfriend, and I might bite your ear off if you don't get up on time. And you know how much I love seeing blood." she threatened. "Okay, that was a little graphic, you sadistic psychopath." Jiwoo complained, placing a hand over her in-tact ear that was left open. "Sadistic psychopath, huh? I think I'd fit that role." Sooyoung said. "Maybe the image I have in mind of you right now is very incredibly hot, but no, let's not turn into a sadistic psychopath please." Jiwoo kindly suggested, whispering a teasing prayer for Sooyoung not to kill her in her sleep or something.

"Whatever, maybe another day. I'm tired and fucking exhausted because of you." Sooyoung said. "Not my fault you don't know how to listen first time." Jiwoo shrugged, becoming increasingly closer to sleep as Sooyoung stroked her hair, raking her fingers through and massaging the younger's head. 

"Good night, baby." Sooyoung said.

"Gnight, psychopath." Jiwoo yawned.

-

"You need to tell your wife to get a grip, Soul. Two parties in one week? What was she thinking?" Jiwoo asked, as her and her two favourite colleagues sat in the break room, sipping on their coffees. "Yeah, damn, kinda reminds me of that time she came to my dorm drunk like five days in a row after you two had been dating for like three weeks because you apparently broke her heart when you told her you were still 'unsure' about whether you were gay or not." Eunwoo said, causing Jiwoo to laugh as they reminisced Jungeun's terrible methods of coping whenever her and Jinsoul had a fight. 

"Oh, come on. That was one time because my sister was getting married and the celebrations and stuff looked like so much fun!" Jinsoul argued. "Well, your wedding was fun, wasn't it?" Eunwoo said. "Yeah and it's a fucking miracle my parents agreed. I thought they never would, that's why I said that to her." Jinsoul pouted, not very fond of remembering the pointless fights that she had with Jungeun.

"You should've known since day one that girl take literally everything you say to heart." Jiwoo chuckled, "Even when you two just started talking. She wouldn't shut up about you and 'oh, how beautiful her voice is', 'oh, she's the only one that could ever suit blonde this well' and 'oh my god, she told me to take care of myself'.". "God, yeah. Every time I would try talking to that one girl I used to like, Jungeun and Jiwoo were always there and she'd chat my ear off about you." Eunwoo said.

Eager to get the conversation off her, Jinsoul then said, "Dude, I can't believe you had a crush on Haseul when she had a whole girlfriend.". "Well my gaydar isn't exactly the best. I'm starting to think I suit the single life more." Eunwoo shrugged. "Don't be too sad, I'm sure there's someone you can charm at the party tonight, and on Sunday." Jiwoo said. Reminded of the parties again, Jinsoul groaned, "God, I hate it when we fight.". "You specifically asked her not to throw tonight's party, didn't you?" Jiwoo guessed, and Jinsoul nodded with that baby pout of hers. "You idiot, you should've known she never listens to you when you fight. How long have you been married again?" Eunwoo said, causing Jinsoul to roll her eyes.

"She's your best friend!" Jinsoul whined at Jiwoo, "Maybe you could ask her to call it off.". "You don't think I already tried when she first told me? She was all 'I'm taking no opinions you either come or you don't' to me so there wasn't exactly much I could do." Jiwoo said. "At least for my sake, come and try to enjoy yourselves?" Eunwoo suggested. "Oh, maybe I can go back to my good-old matchmaking days." Jinsoul excitedly said. "Honey, the only couple you put together that have stayed together are me and Sooyoung. And that started out with Jungeun hating her guts because someone spent almost all of their time with her instead of her own girlfriend." Jiwoo reminded.

"I hung out with Jungeun twice that week. That was basically the usual anyway." Jinsoul tried to reason. "Nah, Jungie was just too madly in love so she spoiled you." Jiwoo shrugged. "But I made up for it." Jinsoul fired back. "Was your making up for it that owl ring?" Eunwoo asked, Jinsoul nodding in reply. "You have no idea how happy that one little thing made Jungeun. She came to my dorm sober for the first time in forever to show it off and then she ran off." he laughed. "Dude, you literally drove her insane over you." Jiwoo stated, not feeling the slightest bit bad for outing her best friend's past feelings for the older.

"Why am I only getting this information now? Now I feel terrible for telling her she probably doesn't even like me last night." Jinsoul said. "Jinsoul. You are literally married. What more confirmation do you need?" Eunwoo asked, his expression showing how genuinely he wanted to know what Jinsoul was thinking. "We were fighting, okay? I say shit I don't mean to make her feel bad." she pouted. "Toxic." Jiwoo chuckled under her breath. "Not everyone's as perfect and you and Sooyoung." Jinsoul said. "Hey, we have our bad days too." Jiwoo said, standing up and walking over to comfort the sulking girl.

"Clearly yesterday wasn't one of them. Someone clearly likes it rough." Eunwoo laughed, gesturing at the scratch marks he could see through Jiwoo's thin white blouse. "Wh- you can see them?" Jiwoo asked, completely unaware. "Yeah, I thought you knew." Jinsoul said, her mood lightening once she found something to tease Jiwoo about. "Guess I'm gonna have to wear my blazer for the rest of today and just boil to death or something." Jiwoo sighed. "Oh, don't be dramatic. You might as well flaunt your riveting sex life if you're gonna hide the fact you're in a relationship." Eunwoo said.

"How about no?" Jiwoo suggested with a sarcastic polite smile, "It was probably just this one time anyway.". "Oh damnnn, someone went hard last night." Eunwoo chuckled, only to have Jiwoo's empty coffee cup chucked at him. "That's new." Jinsoul said, also throwing her cup at Eunwoo. "What so I'm your personal trash can now?" he scoffed, getting up to put them in the actual bin, although his was still unfinished. "Until you find an existent, just-as-riveting sex life of your own, yes." Jiwoo said, Eunwoo groaning in response. "Shut up, you love us." Jinsoul said. "Ew, unfortunately." Eunwoo replied, getting light giggles from the two girls.

"What's happening here then? Cha Eunwoo scoring the ladies?" a manly voice said, startling all three of them as he walked into the break room. "Oh, boss, hey." Eunwoo said. "Bold of you to assume this male specimen has a chance with either of us, sir." Jinsoul boldly said, probably the most she's ever spoken to the man since she's joined. To him, though, the little group was Jiwoo and Eunwoo who were friends, and Jinsoul having joined when she started working there. Of course, that just showed how little he knew of his employees, not even knowing that the three knew each other and were pretty close with each other since their high school days. It came as a shock to Jiwoo and Eunwoo when the former blonde was chosen out of the many that had come for the yearly wave of interviews.

"Out of your league? How about me?" Minhyuck said, and at that Eunwoo almost spat out the coffee he had just sipped. "Uhh-" At Jinsoul's hesitance he laughed, only just coming to notice the ring on her finger. "Oh, Jinsoul you're married?" he said. "For three years now." Jiwoo deadpanned, sharing looks with Eunwoo. "I didn't know! Who's the lucky man?" Minhyuck asked, but in his head, he was annoyed, thinking that Eunwoo was going to go for Jiwoo, knowing that Jinsoul was married.

"I wouldn't say too lucky, I'm meant to be mad." Jinsoul said, avoiding the question with something interesting enough to get his attention off it. But, oh, did she regret that one. "How come?" Minhyuck asked. "There's a party tonight that I specifically asked not to have." Jinsoul said, not telling him the actual reason they fought because, well, because what the fuck that's personal. "Oh, a party? Am I invited?" Minhyuck hopefully asked, seeing it as an opportunity to try and sweep Jiwoo off her feet. And not wanting to be on her boss's bad side before even a year of working there, Jinsoul reluctantly agreed.

"Great! Send me the address and I'll see you guys there!" he said as he left, way too excited, like a school kid that had just been invited to a party thrown by the popular clique of his school. "Jinsoul???" Jiwoo asked, emphasising with her voice to get out those many question marks. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting him to ask!" Jinsoul hastily tried to reason, along with a string of apologies, mainly for Jiwoo. 

"It's alright, Soul. I don't even care if he finds out about me and Sooyoung at this point. I'm surprised he still hasn't said anything about me hanging up on him last night because of Sooyoung." Jiwoo said. "Wait, Sooyoung made you end a call with him?" Eunwoo asked, holding back his laughter, Jinsoul, however, not doing too great and letting out a bark of laughter. "Someone must be impatient to get all steamy." Eunwoo said, this time just letting it out. 

And now, Jiwoo just had to endure the torture of being teased by the two older idiots all through the rest of her break time.

-

"S-Sooyoung, what are you doing here?" Jiwoo worriedly asked entering her office, looking through the glass wall to check if her boss was there, luckily enough, he wasn't. She approached the girl sat on her desk who was wearing a simple back crop top - it's like she doesn't own any other kind of top (apart from Jiwoo herself of course), just take a wild guess what style of top she was wearing when she visited the day before - along with denim shorts over fishnet stockings. Jiwoo also took notice of the black bomber jacket that was hung around one of the chairs in front of her desk. Jiwoo greeted her with a quick kiss on her lips, but wasn't allowed to pull away too far as Sooyoung had wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping her between her legs. 

"Where you going looking like this?" Jiwoo asked, even though it was Sooyoung's everyday style, minus the fishnets. "Baby, I always look like this." she giggled. "Well, what about this?" Jiwoo asked, tracing her thumb in circles over the hexagonal shaped hole of the stockings. "I'm heading to Jungeun's to help set up today's party. She looked like she was about to faint when we facetimed earlier so I thought I'd surprise with some help." Sooyoung explained, "I put these on at home so I won't take too long to get changed there.".

"You're getting changed? I think you look incredible in this!" Jiwoo said. "Well prepare yourself for tonight, baby, I did say I'd treat you last night, didn't I?" Sooyoung replied, smirking at the way Jiwoo blushed remembering their night before. "But other people are gonna see." Jiwoo pouted. "Oh, the real treat is underneath." Sooyoung winked. "You didn't go get another piercing, did you?" Jiwoo asked. "I didn't, but I am thinking of getting my belly button pierced." she said. "Really?" Jiwoo asked, her ears perking up slightly, like an excited puppy. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sooyoung asked, although there was really no point, since Jiwoo was far, far away, daydreaming about Sooyoung's perfect figure with the three piercings, and how she would play with them in her mouth.

Her wilding thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on her lips, to which she immediately responding, letting out a soft "woah" when Sooyoung pulled away. "That's exactly how you reacted when I first kissed you." Sooyoung giggled. "Oh no, I'd rather not remember that, I was a mess!" Jiwoo said. "You were fucking adorable." Sooyoung retaliated, causing Jiwoo to blush, just like she did when Sooyoung first called her adorable. "You still are." Sooyoung said, tucking some stray strands of Jiwoo's hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead, as she said a quiet "shut up".

After a bit of talking, Jiwoo was a little concerned as to where on earth her boss had disappeared, seeing as he always told Jiwoo before he went somewhere, mainly just to ask her to tag along. She kept taking glances at his office through the glass wall, and briefly turning her head to look out into the working area for lower down employees to see if he was coming. "I saw him leave the office when I came in, maybe he went somewhere." Sooyoung said, realising her girlfriend's panic. "Yeah, I dunno why I'm so afraid anyway." Jiwoo said, shaking it off.

"And that must mean... we have a little time to ourselves." Sooyoung smirked, hopping off the desk and pushing Jiwoo back with one hand, walking her to her office chair, pushing her down to sit on it. Holding onto the side of the chair, she walked around so that the chair would be facing the back wall, meaning someone would only be able to see if they looked through the wall of Minhyuck's office. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, she straddled Jiwoo's lap, who was eagerly waiting for their lips to connect already.

From his cubicle in the main area, Eunwoo watched the short scene of Sooyoung pushing Jiwoo down and looked around, making sure no one else had seen. Luckily, everyone else in the office just wanted to get their work done and get home, and Eunwoo thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't employed into an office with a bunch of gossipers who found entertainment in people's personal lives. Being the good friend he is, he decided to neglect the work that was waiting for him, to instead keep an eye out to make sure to warn Jiwoo if Minhyuck was coming.

But also being the annoying little boy he is at heart, he sent Jinsoul a quick message, telling her what was going down in Jiwoo's office so that they could tease the two about it later, most likely at the party. Looking over to her spot, they made eye contact and shared cheeky smirks and, honestly, it was reasonable why Minhyuck thought those two were together. They bickered like a fed-up, old married couple and most of the time it was those two coonstantly scheming to somehow tease Jiwoo, purely because the poor girl's reactions where top tier.

A good half an hour of sitting around, talking to Jinsoul and watching the door later, Minhyuck finally walked back in and Eunwoo fumbled to call Jiwoo, knowing her phone was almost always on ring. To give them more time, he walked over and purposely walked into him as he walked passed, more than glad to drop the bunch of random paper he had picked up from him desk. Only as he apologised and collected his sheets, did he realise that Minhyuck had changed clothes, wearing something a lot smarter and... party suited. "You - uh - you look good, sir." he said, in an attempt to get him to stick around.

Looking over Minhyuck's shoulder as he stood up, Eunwoo saw Jiwoo rushing to do up her top few buttons, while Sooyoung was putting her top on again. 'Geez, how far were they going to go?' Eunwoo thought, not hearing his boss saying something to him. Minhyuck followed his gaze and saw the two girls, who were luckily all cleaned up and were stood far apart from each other, and thankfully Sooyoung wasn't shirtless anymore.

"Who's that?" Minhyuck asked. "A friend of ours." Eunwoo replied. "Damn, she looks like a pretty hot chick." Minhyuck said, turning back to Eunwoo with a smirk, who was thinking of a way to tell him to back off. And what better way to do that than pulling the 'ex' card. "Yeah, a gem. I dated her for two weeks." he said, which wasn't exactly a lie. As the most popular two of their school, they had dated, before realising they had better things to worry about than popularity. Right after that, Jinsoul and Jungeun were most talked about, after being given a detention for being caught making out in an empty classroom when they were supposed to be in class. They were the school's first 'announced' not-straight couple, seeing as they were given their detention through the school speakers - since their principal was a prick - and, unexpectedly, the couple had gained a hell of a lot of popularity for being so 'badass' and 'cool and ignorant'.

"Oh, so you do got some game." Minhyuck said, turning back to walk to his office. "Haha." Eunwoo nervously said, as the two left Jiwoo's office. "Who's this?" Minhyuck asked Jiwoo, as if Eunwoo didn't just tell him. "The person she hung up on you for." Sooyoung said, pushing her aside by his shoulder and walking off. "Sooyoung!" Jiwoo half whined, half scolded. "I'll see you at the party!" Sooyoung shouted back, before disappearing out of the door to the lifts. 

"That's who I was hearing last night?" Minhyuck asked, after watching Sooyoung walk off. "Uh- y-yeah." Jiwoo said, internally terrified. "I couldn't hear properly but you two sounded pretty friendly." he teased, not exactly suspecting much, thinking that that's just how girls were around each other. "Uh - yeah, friendly." Jiwoo said. "Well, why are we just standing around? Back to work." he said, mainly just to get Eunwoo away from the conversation, but Jiwoo had immediately rushed off to her office.

Once back in her office, Jiwoo picked up her phone to text Sooyoung a scolding 'fuck you' message, but was instead met with a text from her and a video. And seeing the video cover, Jiwoo choked on air, eyes widening at the slightly blurry image of Sooyoung lying on their bed in nothing but a dark greenish blue lingerie. Sitting herself down in her office chair and putting in her airpods, Jiwoo took a deep breath, mentally readying herself. The text that came with the video read: 'enjoy ;)'.

Jiwoo clicked the play button, opening up the video to full screen. "Hey, baby." Sooyoung said, in that low, sultry voice that never failed to get Jiwoo. She was leaning in front of the camera, holding herself up on all fours, the camera catching her exposed cleavage. "I went out after work and bought you more of these." she said, sitting back from where she had propped her phone up to show the lingerie, running her right hand up her body, cupping her boob, squeezing and moaning, exactly how she knew Jiwoo would do. Jiwoo smiled at her phone, loving the way Sooyoung knew how good she looked.

This time, the lingerie was clearly a whole lot thinner, and was practically see-through. "Y'know, I couldn't stop thinking about last night at work. So I thought I'd have some fun with myself." Sooyoung said, lying back and propping herself up with one elbow. Her other hand trailed slowly down her body as she said, "I know how much you want me to take my bra off for you, but you can do that yourself later.". She ran her fingers over her covered centre, moaning at her own touch. "Oh- I wish you were here." she said. "I wish I was there too." Jiwoo muttered, following Sooyoung's hand. "I'm so bored, and you're not here to play with me, baby." she said.

"I know how much you wanna see me torture myself over this, but you're not here now, and you can't tell me what to do." she said, knowing that last part would bring out Jiwoo's dominant side. She slid off the underwear, throwing it off to the side before putting her hand back to rub small circles on her core. "You'd be telling me to go slow, or you'd be taking your sweet time, wouldn't you?" she smirked, cut off by a moan as she moved her fingers faster, "but you're not here, I can do whatever I want.".

"Ohh, fuck." she moaned as she slid in her first finger, "You'd just tease if you were here. You love making me wait don't you, baby?". "Mhm." Jiwoo hummed to herself, running her tongue over her top lip as she watched Sooyoung push her finger in and out of herself. With no reason to hold back, Sooyoung let out every single one of her moans, letting it be known to Jiwoo that she was making herself feel good, although it was nothing compared to how Jiwoo made her feel. "Ohh fuck, Jiwoo." she moaned, throwing her head back as she added a second finger, and Jiwoo bit her bottom lip as she watched, conscious to any noise she made herself.

As much as she wanted to tell the older girl off for sending her something so.. distracting while she was work, Jiwoo couldn't deny that she loved every second of it. The way Sooyoung moaned her name and perfectly predicted what Jiwoo would do differently, the way she looked up and into the camera to talk, just to drop her head back again when it felt too good, the way she would do exactly what Jiwoo would or wouldn't do according to her own desires. Jiwoo fucking loved it, and she knew she was going to be replaying this video any chance she gets - unless of course she gets a new one another time.

"Fuck, I wish it was your fingers, baby. I don't like my own, I like yours." Sooyoung said, attempting to deepen her fingers like Jiwoo had done the night before. "Ohh god, baby, it's good, but - fuck - you're so much better, baby." she continued. You'd probably need more than two hands to count the amount of times Sooyoung called Jiwoo 'baby' in the middle of her sentences, but it was solely because Sooyoung was struggling to think of what to say - especially when a larger portion of her mind was occupied by the imagination of Jiwoo actually being there, pushing in and out of her - words were just coming out of her mouth without too much thought put to them.

Sooyoung moved her fingers a little more faster, feeling something build up, but also not too much faster, since she wanted the video to last longer for Jiwoo. With harder thrusts, Sooyoung could reach her fingers deeper, nowhere near how Jiwoo did, but it was good enough and also something to complain about, "Fuck, I'm- oh, fuck it's so good, but you go so deep, baby, I want you here, I want you here so bad, baby.". "Needy." Jiwoo chuckled under her breath.

After a whole lot of slow, torturous build up, Sooyoung finally decided the video was long enough, increasing the speed of her fingers with short, panting moans. She lifted her head, looking down at herself and seeing the mess she was making, imagining how Jiwoo would be looking at her if she was there right then and, thinking of Jiwoo wanting her as she watched the video was enough to push her over the edge, as she came over her fingers, slowing them down gradually. "You'd keep going if you were here, you'd find some excuse to tell me I haven't been good just so you could keep going." Sooyoung said as she tried to catch her breath.

She took her fingers out slowly, feeling her cum drip down her, and she lifted her covered fingers to her mouth, giving them one long lick before crawling up to the camera. Wanting to taste it too, Jiwoo licked her lips, easily remembering how good Sooyoung had tasted the night before. "I know you wanna taste, baby. Come charm me at the party and maybe I'll let you." she said, before wrapping her lips around her fingers to suck them clean. "Mmm," she hummed, "I taste pretty good. But I like it better from your mouth, baby.". Once she was done, she took her fingers out of her mouth with a pop, licking around her lips to get rid of the mess. 

"Not to ruin the surprise, but I'm gonna be wearing another one of these under my dress at the party." she said, stretching up the bra strap with her thumb.

"So come get me before someone else does, yeah?" 

With that, she ended the recording, after a quick wink too. 'Before some- Who does she think she is?' Jiwoo thought, her dominant side taking over her thoughts. 'Like it?' Sooyoung texted her. 'Love it.' she replied. 'Would've been better if you were actually there though' Sooyoung said. 'Just wait for tonight then' Jiwoo texted back. 'You know how much I hate waiting baby' Sooyoung responded. 'You're not gonna like tonight then' Jiwoo said. 'We'll see' Sooyoung replied, Jiwoo having to end the conversation there.

"Yes we will." Jiwoo said aloud.

-

"I'll be wingwoman seeing as I'm not exactly talking to the host of the party." Jinsoul scoffed, as the three friends walked into the car park, deviating a master plan like high school kids on how to get Eunwoo a date, or at least get him laid at the party. "I think daydreamer over here is gonna be busy anyway." Eunwoo chuckled, turning the attention on Jiwoo who definitely wasn't listening. "Hey, horny!" Jinsoul yelled at Jiwoo as her and Eunwoo stopped at Jiwoo's car, yet said girl kept walking. "Huh?" she said, turning back and realising she passed her car. "Oh, shit." she muttered.

"Yeah, try not to be mind-fucking Sooyoung while you're driving, yeah? I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to die this morning." Jinsoul said, as Jiwoo unlocked the car, rolling her eyes. "To be fair, you did sound it. They were your first words when you got into the car." Eunwoo mentioned, the three of them getting into the car. "Yeah, well not everyone's living the lavish single life like you!" Jinsoul snapped, only for him to laugh. "It's not the best y'know." he chuckled. "Loner." Jiwoo spoke up to tease. "Oh, she's listening now." Jinsoul applauded from the back.

Jiwoo rolled her eyes again, "I shouldn't have told you two about the video, bloody hell." she groaned. "Don't complain, at least you aren't getting dry replies. I don't know how much longer I can deal with all lowercase, no punctuation and no smileys Jungeun, who usually uses good grammar and full sentences like it's a personality trait." Jinsoul said. "You're just being dramatic, Soul. Literally talk to her and don't say anything impulsive, you'll be fine." Eunwoo said, turning in the passenger seat to talk to Jinsoul as Jiwoo started up the car, driving it out of the parking lot.

"How is it the single one giving the good relationship advice?" Jinsoul said, Eunwoo chuckling in response, "Glad to help.". "I mean, you can't really come to me, you know exactly how me and Sooyoung handle our fights." Jiwoo said. 

"Oh right, you horny bastards." Jinsoul said, the three of them laughing together.

-

Almost as if they had planned it, the three got to the Jung residence at the same time as their boss did, sharing looks when he called out to them. "Wow, Jinsoul, didn't expect you to have this mansion of a home." Minhyuck said as he caught up with the three. "I'm married to a workaholic with a highly paying job, what do you expect?" Jinsoul said, the four of them entering the party destination, which was already bright and loud.

They could feel the music base as it pumped through the floor, the hyped crowd of adults and younger adults in the main room accompanying perfectly. Jiwoo could see why Sooyoung had decided to help Jungeun out, the furniture had been moved elsewhere leaving larger spaces for the many people there, small tables set up to hold drinks and snacks and not take up too much space. The people filling the house had piled out even to the kitchen, and the large backyard where a tent was set up just in case it started to rain.

"If it's like this today-" Eunwoo started. "Sunday's gonna be a mess." Jinsoul finished, nervously chewing her lip. "Hey, I'll stick around to help clean up after. Today and Sunday." Eunwoo offered. "Maybe not today, but I can stay and help on Sunday." Jiwoo said. "That'd be great, guys, thanks." Jinsoul said. "But you secretly love me more, for staying today too. Who knew single people could come in so handy?" Eunwoo joked, the three of them laughing and not even realising that they had lost their boss, who had made no attempt to stay with them, being distracted by a certain, small brunette sat at the island counter, seemingly bored.

"You look like you don't wanna be here." he said once he was close enough for her to hear. "I don't." she coldly replied. "We could always leave." he said, trying to be flirty, but was turned down. "Can't." she said. "Aww why not? I'm sure we could have some fun." he tried again. "No thanks." she bluntly rejected. "You so want to though, babygirl." he said, and the girl had to hold back her grimace for the sake of the stranger's pride. "Find someone else." she shrugged, just before a familiar voice had yelled her name.

"JUNGIE!!!" Jinsoul yelled, spotting her wife sat at the counter with her boss. "What happened to not talking to me, huh?" Jungeun said, not exactly expecting, but reciprocating the hug that Jinsoul crushed her in, with the smallest of smiles. "I'm sorry." Jinsoul mumbled. "The dry replies worked, didn't they?" Jungeun guessed as they pulled away. "No!" Jinsoul refused, "I just- I don't like it when you yell at me and I wanted a hug." and at that Jungeun gave her a look.

"I know, I know, you'll always give me a hug even if you're mad at me but I - I was scared I'd say something stupid and ruin it." Jinsoul pouted. "Well, we've still gotta talk this out before we go to sleep, but for now, let's enjoy this party, yeah?" Jungeun suggested and Jinsoul eagerly nodded with a big smile. "May I know what's going on here?" Minhyuck said, startling them out of their little world, having watched the exchange. 

"Oh, right. Jungeun this is my boss, sir this is Jungeun." Jinsoul said. "Geez Jinsoul, how many people do you fight? First your husband and now Jungeun here too?" he said, and Jungeun didn't even try to hold back her laugh. "Yeah damn, baby, where's this husband of yours?" Jungeun laughed. "Oh shut up." Jinsoul said, rolling her eyes. She held up Jungeun's arm, also holding her own left hand up, showing Minhyuck their matching rings. "Jungeun's my wife." she said, much to his surprise. "But I wanna meet the husband." Jungeun insisted. "If you don't shut up, I swear I'll start another fight with you." Jinsoul threatened. 

"You wouldn't." Jungeun said. "I could." Jinsoul replied. "So, there's no... husband?" Minhyuck asked, still trying to catch up. "Yeah, Soul, where's the husband?" Jungeun asked. "Sir, there isn't a husband. I'm married to Jungeun." Jinsoul told him. "How are you two gonna have kids then?" he asked, like the typical homophobic. "That's for us to decide when we're ready." Jinsoul said. "I'm so ready!" Jungeun piped up, "But then I'm gonna have to take care of two babies.". "Wh- shut up." Jinsoul said. "No." Jungeun replied. "Well, this baby can fight, you don't wanna catch these hands." Jinsoul said.

"Try me." Jungeun challenged. "No, shut up." Jinsoul said. "So eager to shut me up when you're the loud one." Jungeun chuckled. "JungEUN!" Jinsoul pouted. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, baby, don't pout." Jungeun quickly said, putting a smug ' :] ' on Jinsoul's face. "I hate you." Jungeun said. "I know." Jinsoul replied. "Now," she started, "may I have a dance with the pretty lady?". Jinsoul bowed like a prince, holding out a hand for Jungeun to take. "I thought I was the prince." Jungeun pointed out, only for Jinsoul to pout again.

"C'mon then, princess." Jungeun said, hopping off her stool and dragging Jinsoul by her wrist into the crowd.

-

Since Jinsoul had ditched them, Jiwoo stuck with Eunwoo for a bit, their main task to scout out a girl or boy who looked bored enough of him to try and entertain. And bored girl they did find. After a frustrating session of encouragement and 'oh my god go!'s later, Jiwoo had finally got him to talk to her, watching until he had made the girl laugh and place her hand on his chest. 'That was easy for a man of no game- oh wait, it's that stupidly charming smile of his' Jiwoo thought. Honestly what straight girl or gay guy - and everything in between that was attracted to human males - isn't whipped for Cha Eunwoo?

Finding herself alone, she took a good look around noticing some of the younger people there, along with the familiar faces of the older adults. 

Heejin and Hyunjin were dancing together in the crowd, the couple that took the popularity spot after Jungeun and Jinsoul had left, Heejin being the charismatic painter that everyone had a crush on, Hyunjin the jock that took out anyone who ever said anything bad about her Heejin - or anyone who disrespected bread and denied its place of most superior food item. Heejin was mainly popular for her incredible sense of style, Hyunjin somehow making it there with her skills out on the field, but both were adorably oblivious, only noticing their respective little fanbases once they had gotten together and were cheered for when the two kissed after one of Hyunjin's games.

Haseul was sat against the floor in the corridor, clearly drunk already - which was expected, the girl's alcohol tolerance was that of a teenager who had just started drinking - with her wife standing opposite her as they talked to each other. Haseul had used to work with her, fired for disappointing their boss - which was totally unreasonable- but Haseul just shoved it in is face by going and getting a job with a rival company. Her wife, Kahei, moved from China in their last year of high school, the two finally meeting in real life when Kahei came over as a foreign exchange student, who ended up staying and marrying Haseul, getting a job as a Cantonese and Mandarin teacher.

Probably the youngest person she knew at the party, Haseul's sister, Yeojin was playing a self set up game of ping pong with a man Jiwoo knew of as Jungeun's assistant if she was remembering correctly. He was doing a lot better than she was, and she was looked pretty mashed already, and by her side stood her ever positive, sunshine girlfriend, Yerim, cheering for her to win the game, scolding her literally two seconds after it was over. It was short lived as Yeojin just pulled the taller into a kiss, Jiwoo choosing that as a wonderful moment to look away.

A solemn couch sat by the wall of the main room, surrounding by people dancing, occupied by two very different girls that seemed to be having a very animated conversation. Hyejoo, the taller, darker and younger of the two, was someone Jiwoo had so desperately wanted to adopt, if only she was actually a child. The small blonde in her arms, the larger former blonde who was off dancing with Jungeun, and Jiwoo herself were the only people Jiwoo had noticed the girl ever soften up to and it so dearly reminded her of Jungeun, who was snarky as ever to anyone older or of the same age - apart from Jiwoo and Jinsoul of course - but a loving mother figure to the likes of Yeojin, Yerim and Hyejoo, and Chaewon, who Jiwoo didn't exactly know too well herself.

Looking around, Jiwoo also set eyes on the excessively sweet couple in the middle of the crowd. They did not fit the environment at all, clearly just cooing and complimenting each other, in their own world at their close proximity, and the most of what Jiwoo saw was Jungeun babying her wife - which was way too common for a married couple in their late-twenties. 'Hm, maybe me and Sooyoung should try that one day after we fight.' Jiwoo thought, chuckling to herself at the absurdity of not going though their usual, whole-lot-more-fun activity after a fight.

'Speak of the devil.' she thought, as she laid her eyes on her girlfriend, who was dancing in the crowd. Having not seen her yet, Jiwoo quite literally had her breath taken away when she saw Sooyoung. She wore a short, dark blue dress that stopped just above halfway down her thighs, and down to her boots, the tanned skin of her legs were hardly covered by the fishnet stockings. To anyone who even looked at her properly, Jiwoo was sure they'd try to make a move if they didn't know she was already taken. And to her disappointment, the one person that had to approach her - take a wild guess who it is - just had to be her own boss.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, can he just be normal for two seconds." Jiwoo scoffed, getting herself a drink and chugging it pretty quickly. When Jiwoo looked back, she saw Sooyoung dancing with her arms around Minhyuck's neck, and she saw him eyeing her like she was his. "Oh, hell no." Jiwoo muttered. 'Why is she such a goddamn flirt?' she thought, feeling the jealousy surge through her. And like a pro, Sooyoung swerved every single one of the man's moves, making it smooth enough to give him the courage to try again and again.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Yeah, it wasn't very nice of her to flirt with a man that had zero chance with her, or even let him get close enough to try and make a move, but Sooyoung came to terms with the fact that she wasn't exactly the most wonderful person and she honestly didn't even care. "How about I get the pretty lady a drink?" the man asked and she replied, "I'd love that." with a fake smile, thinking 'at least I'll get some alone time, jesus'.

Finally getting a break from the man, Sooyoung enjoyed herself, dancing with some of Jungeun's coworkers that she only recognised from picures that Jungeun had posted on social media. "It's pretty damn hot in here, ladies and gentlemen, and all of you beauties in between." the dj - yes, Jungeun hired a whole dj - said, turning down the music a little to let everyone know there'd be a change in sound. "We got some hot tunes coming in so I wanna see y'all get steamy!" he encouraged, people in the crowd, especially some of the youngers - like Hyunjin, Heejin and even Hyejoo - cheering in response.

"Especially for the hosting couple tonight, Mrs & Mrs, Jinsoul and Jungeun, I'm expecting some hot moves!" he said, getting more cheers, while the couple looked at each other and blushed, almost as if they were teenagers again being called out for prom queen & queen. "Alright, I'm sure you've had enough of me, let's get the heat on!" he said, turning up the music again, playing a slower - still party-suited - song. 'Is he planning to get everyone laid by the end of tonight or something?' Sooyoung thought to herself, realising that it was almost perfect, if only Jiwoo was actually around.

Startling her at first, Sooyoung, felt someone come up to her from behind, but she was quick to realise that it was Jiwoo by the confident hands on her waist and the lips on her neck. "Come get you before someone else does, huh?" Jiwoo said, remembering the words with which Sooyoung had ended that video. "Hey, baby." Sooyoung replied, rolling her body against Jiwoo as she danced, smug with the fact that the words did get to her. "Where were you? I thought you would've been here a while ago." she said. "Been here long enough to watch you flirt and dance with my boss." Jiwoo retorted. "Oh, come on, baby, you're not jealous are you?" she asked.

"You're mine, remember?" Jiwoo said. "Show me then." Sooyoung replied.

Just as she wanted, Jiwoo was dragging her out of the crowd by her wrist, only making it as far as the kitchen counter before their lips clashed. Jiwoo had Sooyoung pushed up against the counter, just as she had the night before before they were rudely interrupted by their food delivery. On their way there, they had unknowingly pushed pass Minhyuck, who watched in shock as he processed the fact that both girls he had hit on were making out with each other. He saw with wide open eyes as Jiwoo rode her hand up Sooyoung's thigh, up to where the dress had ridden up considerably - anyone who looked with enough interest would see that there was way too much skin showing.

"How about you stop staring, freak?" he heard a deep, female voice ask. He turned and looked down to see a tiny blonde girl glaring up at him. "What are you gonna do about it, kid?" he chuckled. "I'll fucking castrate you, pervert." she responded. "Hey hey hey, Yeojin come on, let's not start a fight, alright babe?" a nicer voice asked, a taller girl coming and holding Yeojin back. "You two are together?" he asked. "Yeah, hag, you homophobic or somethin'?" Yeojin said, as she was being pulled away by the other girl.

"Y'know, she's not kidding when she says she'll castrate you." "Damn, right." another two girls said from his side. He turned to them, recognising that they looked incredibly similar to the on that had dragged Yeojin away. "Hyejoo." "Hyunjin." the girls introduced. Just as he was about to speak, he was cut off by Hyunjin, "We don't wanna know who you are, dickhead. And stop looking at us like that we both got girlfriends.". "You must have a thing for gay, taken people. He was chatting to Jungeun earlier y'know." Hyejoo chuckled. "Damn, you went to a married gay!" Hyunjin said, emphasising the 'married' to tease him, the two girls laughing.

"What's this about a married gay?" another deep voice said as another two girls approached, one being the owner of the deep voice and the other being a small blonde. "Where'd you two come from?" Minhyuck asked, not being able to keep up with the constant swarming of girls - and not in the way he would've liked. "Ew, what are you doing talking to a male?" the blonde asked, tucking herself under Hyejoo's arm and comfortably huddling up to her. "He was staring at Jiwoo and Sooyoung too long while they were making out." Hyunjin explained, pointing towards the couple who were all over each other.

The two newcomers looked in that direction and the blonde grimaced, "Do those hags ever stop being horny?". "Cut 'em some slack. I was talking to Jiwoo the other day and apparently Sooyoung doesn't let her touch her too much 'cause she gotta wake up early for work." the girl with the deep voice said, now stood next to Hyunjin, who had her arm slung around her shoulders. "Jiwoo complains about her dead sex life to you? That's gotta be horrible, Heejin." Hyunjin said. "I mean, you've got issues, and I live with you." Heejin said back, only for the taller to pout at her.

"Stop it." Heejin said, pulling her in for a soft kiss, to which Hyejoo and Chaewon snickered. "Shut up, like you two don't make out all the time." Hyunjin said. "At least we don't do it in front of others." Chaewon defended. "Unlike a certain pair of hags." Hyejoo said, nodding towards Jiwoo and Sooyoung who were still going at it. "Hey, stop lookin', perv." Hyunjin said, when she saw Minhyuck staring at them. "The fuck is wrong with you people?" he asked, looking between all four of them. "So the gremlin was right, you are homophobic." Hyunjin said, making scrutinising eyes at him, which would've been intimidating if he knew what Hyunjin was like.

"Dude, you're so dead. We hate men AND you're homophobic too? You really came to the wrong party." Chaewon said. "Oh shit, Haseul's coming, guys." Hyunjin said, looking past Minhyuck's shoulder, as he cocked his head, trying to think of where he heard the name. "He was pretty boring anyway." Chaewon said, as she walked away, still huddled up to Hyejoo. "Let's go prank Yeojin. She's mashed." Hyunjin suggested, dragging Heejin away. 

"Oh, Minhyuck! It's a surprise seeing you here, I didn't think Jungeun knew you." a chipper voice said, and he turned to see his old employee approach, her arm around the shoulders of a girl who was helping her walk over. "She doesn't. Jinsoul said I could come." he replied. "Oh, what a great time for both of you to be here! Minhyuck, this is Kahei, my wife. Babe, this is Minhyuck, the guy I used to work for." Haseul said, way too excited about the two meeting. "This is the boss that fired you because you told him you were my girlfriend at the time?" Kahei asked, judging him as she looked him up and down.

"Yep! Anyway, I just came over to say sorry about my sister and the kids. Yeojin won't actually castrate you." Haseul said. "That thing is your sister?!" he asked. "Yeah, she's horrible, worse when she's drunk. Her girlfriend's the sweetest gem though. But Sooyoung and Jiwoo are like this at every party and the other four girls go around attacking any man who even looks at them. They have a thing for picking on men." Haseul explained. "It's not very nice." Minhyuck said. "They're just tryna protect those two horny idiots. They're probably gonna tease them on end for it tomorrow though." she said, almost falling over when she tried to stand up fully.

"Alright, there's your apology done, now can I please take you home?" Kahei said, having not spoken at all to him. "But I said I'd stayyyy." Haseul whined. "You're not gonna be much help cleaning up if you're drunk, Haseul." Kahei said. "But-" Haseul started. "How about we go upstairs? We can go look at all those pictures in Jungeun and Jinsoul's room again." Kahei suggested. "Oh, I love those pictures! The one of us twelve at their wedding is my favourite!" Haseul said. "Y'know, it's pretty lame that your own little sister is a part of your friend group." Kahei teased as she helped Haseul walk away. "What are we, high school kids?" Haseul scoffed.

-

Managing to get up the stairs of the large house, with many sloppy kisses shared between steps, Sooyoung finally managed to drag Jiwoo into one of the guest rooms, where they'd get a whole lot more privacy. She pushed the shorter down onto the bed, kicking off her heels before straddling the girl, while Jiwoo flicked off her own shoes. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Sooyoung asked, running her hand up Jiwoo's clothed body. "Ever since that video." Jiwoo said, simply just staring at Sooyoung, her eyes all over Sooyoung's body, undressing her in her head.

"I'm sure it was a welcome distraction." Sooyoung correctly guessed. "Do I get more?" Jiwoo asked. "Depends." Sooyoung shrugged, grabbing a fistful of Jiwoo's blouse to pull her back up, helping her blazer off. "On- on what?" Jiwoo asked, having to pause when she had her blouse pulled over her head. 

"Earn it, baby." Sooyoung smirked.

Pushing the now shirtless Jiwoo back down onto the bed, Sooyoung leaned down, leaving soft kisses on her toned stomach. "I knew we'd end up staying here for this, it's why I came earlier." Sooyoung said. "I thought you said you came early to help out?" Jiwoo said, as Sooyoung sat up, continuing to just run her hands along Jiwoo's body. "Didn't wanna ruin the surprise. I asked and Jungeun said we could use one of the rooms." Sooyoung explained. "There's more surprises?" Jiwoo asked, feeling like a spoiled child. "Some stuff caught my eye at the store earlier today. Some things I know you'd like to play with." she said.

"You spoil me." Jiwoo chuckled. "Mmm, there's a whole lot more treats I have in mind for you, baby. Keep making me feel as good as you did last night and I'll keep treating you." she said, before being flipped over, ending up with Jiwoo in between her legs. "Now that, I can do." she said, leaning down to kiss Sooyoung. Just before their lips could meet, Sooyoung had her finger on Jiwoo's lips, keeping her from connecting their lips. "The stuff's in one of the rooms upstairs, baby." she said, pushing Jiwoo off her, off to the side as she got up, Jiwoo just ogling at her body from the bed.

"Come get me." she winked, walking off and leaving the room, and Jiwoo had to process what she said for a good twenty seconds before she realised she was meant to follow Sooyoung. Jumping off the bed, she rushed out of the room and to the staircase, seeing Sooyoung had just made it to the third floor of the house. Jiwoo ran up the steps, skipping a few to get there quicker and, just before Sooyoung could reach for the door to the room, Jiwoo had grabbed onto her wrist, spinning her around and pinning her against the door. "Hey." she said. "Hi, there." Sooyoung replied, pulling her in for that kiss.

In the midst of their kiss, Jiwoo felt around with her hand for the door handle, wrapping her other arm around Sooyoung's waist once she found it. She pushed the door open, almost causing Sooyoung to fall in, if it wasn't for the strong arm around her waist. To get the door closed, Jiwoo moved them round to the other side of the door, pushing Sooyoung against it until it closed, and when it did so, she was once again pinning her up against the door.

As much as Sooyoung wanted to let Jiwoo do what she wanted there and then, she wanted her to see the things she had bought just as bad, and with the thought of using those things, she pushed Jiwoo off her with a hand on her chest, causing her to pout. "Don't you wanna see the surprise, baby?" she asked, keeping her hand on Jiwoo's chest, walking her back towards the bed as she eagerly nodded. Jiwoo's legs soon hit the edge of the bed, causing her to sit back onto it, and Sooyoung almost immediately straddled her lap, while Jiwoo ran her hands up and down the curve of her back.

"I know you've said you've wanted to try these." Sooyoung said, picking up a pair of handcuffs from the bed that Jiwoo didn't even realise were there. "I have." she agreed, looking at them with literal stars in her eyes. "And I know how much you've wanted to have me blindfolded, so I got one of those too." she said, holding up a black lace blindfold. Jiwoo pushed her hand back down, going to kiss lightly on her neck. "Mmm, you really do spoil me, Sooyoung." Jiwoo said, her lips brushing against Sooyoung's neck. "I think my hardworking baby deserves it." Sooyoung replied, pushing Jiwoo to lie down by her shoulders.

Once her back hit the bed, Sooyoung leaned down, missing Jiwoo's lips to kiss down her jawline, and further down to her neck. She sucked and nibbled at Jiwoo's neck,and at this point neither of them could bring themselves to care about the hickeys that would definitely be there the next morning. Now, Jiwoo did love having her girlfriend all over her, her hands wandering and her lips on her neck, but damn did she just want to solely focus on her. Pretty easily, Jiwoo flipped the two of them over, taking a pause to catch their breaths for a bit, the eye contact during that pause being very, very intense.

"It's a bit unfair that I'm always the only one with all my clothes off y'know." Sooyoung said, her eyes conveying nothing but fake innocence, knowing it would get to Jiwoo. Getting off the bed, Jiwoo undressed until she was only left with her bra and underwear, "Better?". "Hm, it'll do for now." Sooyoung said, gesturing for Jiwoo to come closer with her index finger. Settled in between Sooyoung's legs again, Jiwoo kissed her, the older biting her bottom lip every time she tried to pull away. Five minutes or so of pure kissing and making out later, Sooyoung pulled away letting Jiwoo kiss down to her neck.

"My turn." she whispered into Jiwoo's ear, who took that as a cue to sit back. "Can you help me, baby?" Sooyung pouted, wanting Jiwoo to undress her herself. "Of course." she smiled, reaching forward to unzip the dress and lift it over Sooyoung's head, revealing a burgundy colour lingerie she wore, though she might as well have not worn anything at all. It was a similar design to the one Sooyoung had worn in the video, and Jiwoo was beyond glad she could take it off herself this time. "You like this one don't you?" Sooyoung said, and Jiwoo nodded, not taking her eyes off Sooyoung's perfect body, with her perfectly tanned skin and perfectly shaped curves.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Jiwoo said. "And you're the one who gets to play with it all, baby." Sooyoung smiled. "Mine." Jiwoo muttered, as Sooyoung pulled her back down. "Yours indeed." Sooyoung replied, still unable to get over the way Jiwoo stares at her body, as if it was some treasure and, to Jiwoo, Sooyoung's body was indeed a treasure. A treasure that she found and was going to keep all for herself. 

"Touch me, baby, you know I can get impatient." Sooyoung said but, in truth, Sooyoung would happily lay there and let Jiwoo stare at her for as long as she wanted. Unfortunately, she couldn't; they only had until the party finished to get there thing over and done with because Sooyoung was loud, very loud, and she was sure everyone left in the house would hear her if it wasn't for the booming music. "I like making you wait." Jiwoo shrugged, as if she could just up and leave any minute now. And, holy shit, was Jiwoo acting all unbothered just getting Sooyoung more turned on - it was the mere thought of Jiwoo knowing she could leave and come back and use Sooyoung whenever she wanted.

Already desperate as hell, Sooyoung was ready to go all out, "I'll even beg for you, baby. I know you like that.". "If I think it's not enough?" Jiwoo asked. "I'll - uh - I'll do anything, baby. Anything you tell me to do , I'll do it. Just touch me, baby. If begging alone isn't enough, I - I'll even get on my knees. Just tell what you want, baby." Sooyoung said, not yet letting the thousands of 'please's she was willing to use. "Go on then." Jiwoo said, sitting back on the bed. "G-Go on?" Sooyoung asked. "Get on your knees then." Jiwoo clarified. 'Oh, holy shit, I might as well just come now' Sooyoung thought, Jiwoo was only getting hotter to her.

As Sooyoung hesitantly moved to get herself in a kneeling position, Jiwoo watched, thinking of any way to make this any better. "On the floor." she ordered, and Sooyoung couldn't do anything but obey. Jiwoo moved to have her legs off the side of the bed and, getting off the bed, Sooyoung knelt down in between Jiwoo's legs. "Now beg." Jiwoo said - 'okay what the hell, where has dominant Jiwoo been all my life?' Sooyoung thought - "You want me to touch you, don't you?".

"Yes, baby, I want you to touch me. Please touch me. I know you really want it too, baby, there's no reason to hold back. I'll take whatever you give me, even if it's too much, I'll take it for you. Please just touch me, fuck me, baby. I'll do anything for your touch, baby, you know how much I hate my own. You can do whatever you want with me. Fuck me as hard as you want and I won't even say a thing. Use me like I'm your toy, baby, I don't care. Please, just, please do something. Please do it, baby, I want it so, so bad. I want you to touch me, baby, please." Sooyoung begged, looking up at Jiwoo helplessly.

"Hmm, so fucking needy, aren't you, babygirl?" - 'BABYGIRL?? AGAIIN? Holy shit, holy shit, I'm such a bottom for you Kim Jiwoo' Sooyoung thought -Jiwoo asked, tucking stray strands of Sooyoung's hair behind her ear - a soft, loving action, if it wasn't for the look in her eyes. "Uh huh," Sooyoung agreed, "I'm so needy for you, baby.". Jiwoo let her hand move up to behind Sooyoung's head, tangling in her soft hair, "Use you like your my toy, huh?" she said, making a fist with her hand to grab a bunch of Sooyoung's hair, harshly pulling back. "Whatever you want, baby." Sooyoung said, after the initial moan at having her hair pulled so she could look up at Jiwoo.

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you?" Jiwoo said, mockingly tilting her head as she looked down at Sooyoung in her pathetic state. 'This kinda power is turning me on way more than it should' Jiwoo thought. "You can do whatever you want and I'll like it, baby. I'll like anything you do with me." Sooyoung replied, eager to please Jiwoo and let her know she's ready for anything. 

"Get up." Jiwoo said, taking a quick minute to eye up Sooyoung's body again, who felt small under Jiwoo's gaze, despite being taller and older. "On my lap." Jiwoo said, shuffling back on the bed a bit so that Sooyoung could straddle her. Jiwoo went to lightly kiss at Sooyoung's neck, pausing to inhale her heavenly scent of cinnamon and apples. "I could get fucking high off you." she said, Sooyoung gulping at the words, thinking of a reply. "I could get high off you fucking me." she whispered by Jiwoo's ear, the girl smiling and licking her lips. "I know you could." Jiwoo said, slipping her hand between Sooyoung's legs and pressing two fingers against her centre. At the smallest touch, Sooyoung moaned, purposely getting out as much desperation as she could. 

Having internally promised herself to be good for Jiwoo, Sooyoung resisted the incredibly tempting urge to start rocking her hips, unintentionally digging her nails into the skin of Jiwoo's shoulders. "Fuck, babygirl, already getting rough are we?" Jiwoo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, shit, I-" Sooyoung started to apologise. "It's okay, I like it." Jiwoo said, before moving her fingers in those same, small circles that got Sooyoung off, but nowhere near enough. Remembering her self promise, Sooyoung asked, "C-Can I get myself off, baby?".

With a smile at Sooyoung's intention to be good, Jiwoo replied, "Go on then, I love watching you.". At that, Sooyoung immediately started grinding her hips down to rub against Jiwoo's fingers, moaning every time she felt Jiwoo move her fingers. "You're so fucking wet, babygirl. I can feel it through." Jiwoo said, her tone teasing. "For you, baby, for you." Sooyoung said, picking up the pace with her grinding. 

Unexpectedly, Jiwoo had brought her hands to Sooyoung's waist, holding her down to stop her from moving, causing a wordless whine to leave her lips. "You didn't ask to go faster." Jiwoo stated, putting Sooyoung's mind into one of the usual mini battles. 'There's your 100% good, gone. Just be a brat.' one voice told her. 'Apologise! Apologise! Apologise!' the other said. 'Hell no! Be a brat!' the first argued. 'You wanna be her good girl!' the second said. 'She'll fuck you harder if you're a brat.' the first said, winning the argument within Sooyoung's thoughts.

"Do I have to fucking ask for everything?" Sooyoung said, rolling her eyes. "If you want to be good for me, yes you do." Jiwoo replied, knowing exactly what Sooyoung was planning and, honestly, she'd be more than happy to follow along. "What if I don't want that? What if I don't wanna be good?" Sooyoung asked. "Trying this again, huh?" Jiwoo smirked, "You want me to fuck you hard?". "Yeah, I want you to fuck me hard, baby. 'Cause right now, it doesn't look like you're too capable of it." Sooyoung said, firing a blow at Jiwoo's pride. She roughly pushed her, so that Jiwoo was lying down, her hands wandering again. But she couldn't hold back the moan of feeling Jiwoo's hand jerk against her clothed centre. 

"You're smart for a fucking bratty little slut." Jiwoo said, rubbing her fingers faster, causing Sooyoung to move her hips against them again. "Got you that easy?" Sooyoung said, biting her lip right after to hold back a moan that she knew was going to be pretty loud. "You're gonna wish you didn't want it so hard." Jiwoo muttered, easily turning them over. Taking her hand off Sooyoung, Jiwoo was more than satisfied with the whine that left her lips.

"What? Too soft to fuck me that hard?" Sooyoung taunted, wanting Jiwoo to get inside her already. "Well, you bought me the handcuffs and the blindfold, so might as well put them to good use." Jiwoo said, picking up the two items which had almost fallen off the bed. Sooyoung eagerly held her wrist out as Jiwoo unlocked the handcuffs, putting it around her wrist and clamping it shut, before holding it up towards the top of the bed and threading the other cuff through the wooden bars of the headboard. "Other hand." Jiwoo said, Sooyoung holding up her other arm for Jiwoo to cuff her wrist. 

Once Jiwoo clamped the handcuffs in, Sooyoung attempted to move her hands, only feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs restrain her wrists and keeping her from moving. Standing back to admire her masterpiece, Jiwoo whistled as she eyed Sooyoung's body. She could do that all day. Her perfect figure, her perfect curves, her perfect... everything. "I love having you stare like it's the first time you've ever seen my body but, come on baby, I want some fun already." Sooyoung said, snapping Jiwoo from her staring by moving her hands about, making a rattling noise.

"And to think literally a minute or two ago you were begging me to touch you." Jiwoo chuckled. "I was, thinking you'd be good." Sooyoung said, as if she didn't enjoy the minimal touching Jiwoo gave her. Which was a lie. Sooyoung would enjoy anything Jiwoo gave her, she'd be satisfied enough with the smallest bit of foreplay but, of course, nothing was better than being fucked into oblivion by a dominant Jiwoo, as she had experienced the night before. 

Picking up the blindfold, Jiwoo moved closer to Sooyoung, "Close your eyes, princess." she said, the pet name catching Sooyoung off. 'First babygirl and now princess? God, I'm gonna go insane.' Sooyoung thought, as she closed her eyes, allowing Jiwoo to place the blindfold over them, lifting her head a little so Jiwoo could tie it behind her head. Once it was on, Sooyoung felt Jiwoo pull away, losing the warmth of her body, holding in the whine that she so desperately wanted to let out.

Just as she was about to say something, she felt lips kissing her thighs and, instinctively, Sooyoung spread her legs, allowing Jiwoo to settle between them. Making her way up Sooyoung's thighs, Jiwoo sucked making sure to leave behind hickeys all around. "God, just touch me baby. I'm so wet for you, baby, please touch me." Sooyoung said, impatient as ever. "I told you you'd hate tonight, babygirl. I'm gonna take my sweet, sweet time and there's nothing you can do about it." Jiwoo replied. "But I begged." Sooyoung pointed out, "And you like that.". 

"I do, but you know what I like more than that?" Jiwoo said. "W-what?" Sooyoung asked. "I love torturing you, princess. I love making you wait and watching you get all squirmy because you want me to fuck you already. And then you get all bratty to piss me off, 'cause you know exactly how to get me. All so that I can fuck you, huh?" Jiwoo said. "Oh, you know what I like, baby?" Sooyoung said, "I like when you're not all chat. I like when you touch me, when you fuck me, baby." . "Guess someone's not getting what she wants just yet." Jiwoo shrugged, knowing there was nothing Sooyoung could do.

A whine left Sooyoung lips, the fact that she couldn't even see what Jiwoo was going to do making her slightly nervous - at this rate, Jiwoo might actually just leave her with a little foreplay just to annoy the hell out of her. "Whine all you want, I'll do whatever I want." Jiwoo said. "But if we don't finish before the party finishes, everyone's gonna hear me." Sooyoung complained. "Don't care." Jiwoo said, going back to kissing and sucking around on Sooyoung's thighs, the skin just above her underwear, basically everywhere about where Sooyoung wanted her.

"Wh- baby!" Sooyoung whined. "Oh, shut up, I know you'd like the idea of everyone knowing how good I fuck you." Jiwoo said and, at that, Sooyoung moaned, gasping when Jiwoo pressed her tongue over her clothed centre. "Oh, shit." she said, bucking her hips and going to put her hands in Jiwoo's hair, forgetting the cuffs around her wrist, which rattled against the headboard.

Jiwoo was quick to take off Sooyoung's underwear, immediately putting her tongue back on Sooyoung, lapping at her wetness. With the blindfold covering her eyes and her hands being restrained by the handcuffs, everything Sooyoung felt was heightened and she found herself regretting not getting any of this stuff sooner. She so badly wished they at home, in their own bed, meaning they could go as long as they wanted. "Fuck, baby." she moaned, bucking her hips up again in an attempt to get more friction against Jiwoo's eager tongue.

Being the annoying ass top she is, Jiwoo brought her hands up to Sooyoung's waist to keep her pinned against the bed. "Baby!" Sooyoung whined again. "You're whining so much today." Jiwoo said, having pulled away to say it. "God, I want you so bad, baby." Sooyoung said, moaning when Jiwoo's tongue flicked at her throbbing clit. She did that a few times again, maybe more than just a few, but she kept going until she was satisfied, and satisfying Jiwoo was pretty hard enough, worse when Sooyoung couldn't do much without her hands or her vision.

Replacing her tongue with her thumb to rub circles at Sooyoung's clit, Jiwoo slid her tongue down and inside, closing her eyes and enjoying the loud, long, stretched moan that left Sooyoung's lips. "Fuck, baby, your tongue is so good." she moaned, tugging at the handcuffs with her wrists. Rubbing faster circles, Jiwoo moved her tongue faster too and, which almost no effort at all, Sooyoung was already close, her wall clenching around Jiwoo's tongue, the thumb at her clit just making it so much harder to hold back her orgasm. Jiwoo licked it all up, smirking at how quickly Sooyoung came, "That was quick.". "Shut up, you had me waiting for ages of course I'd come so quick." Sooyoung scoffed.

She soon lost her annoyed attitude when she felt two fingers enter her, skipping the usual one-finger build-up. "Oh, fuck." Sooyoung airily moaned, pushing her head back into the pillow as she arched her back up at the fingers moving inside her. She felt Jiwoo's soft lips kissing up her body and, reaching her collarbones, kissing sucking at what skin she could get of her chest. Sooyoung didn't know what to focus on now but, well holy shit, she was nowhere near ready for later on.

"F-Faster baby." Sooyoung moaned, closing her fists around the metal chain off the handcuffs as she felt Jiwoo comply straight away. "Shit, baby, I'm- fuck - I'm close again, baby." she moaned. "Come then, princess. I'm not stopping you tonight." Jiwoo said, biting at the cloth of Sooyoung's bra, wanting to get it off. At Jiwoo's words, Sooyoung came again, with one her of long moans. She was more than disappointed when she felt Jiwoo pull her fingers out, whining again.

Jiwoo licked her fingers clean, roughly grabbing Sooyoung's face to kiss her. Sooyoung moaned at the taste of herself, arching her back up a little when she felt Jiwoo's hand slip under to undo the clasp of her bra. Jiwoo slid it up her arms, knowing she wouldn't be able to get it off, she said, "Hold it.", sliding the bra up to Sooyoung's hands. Quickly forgetting about it, Jiwoo's lips were on Sooyoung's tits, sucking on her breasts before getting to her favourite part. 

"Wait, wait, baby." Sooyoung said, and Jiwoo pulled away, confused. "I - I knew we wouldn't stop just at two rounds and- and I- open the draw, baby." Sooyoung said, feeling pretty giddy about the decision she made to keep a certain toy for later. "Wh- oh. Oh, this should be fun." Jiwoo said, taking out the strap-on that Sooyoung had put in the draw of the otherwise empty bedside table. "Y-Yeah." Sooyoung agreed. "Is this why you were trying to get me all pissed off?" Jiwoo asked, with a knowing smirk - if anything, Sooyoung liked it hard, even when Jiwoo was being a soft top.

"Maybe. But it's also like, really really hot." Sooyoung admitted, while Jiwoo was putting on the strap-on. "Not as much as you when you get all hot and bothered because of me." Jiwoo said, hovering over Sooyoung and softly kissing at the skin of her neck, tasting hints of salt due to her sweat. "Enjoy it, baby, I'm about to get a whole lot more hot and bothered." Sooyoung said, eagerly spreading her legs wider. Jiwoo rubbed the tip of the strap-on at Sooyoung's dripping entrance, who muffled a moan behind her tightly shut lips and squeezed shut eyes.

"Do you wanna fuck me hard, baby?" Sooyoung asked, "Because I want you to, so so bad.". She moaned, loud, when Jiwoo slowly pushed it in, yanking at the handcuffs. She wanted to touch Jiwoo so bad, she wanted to tug at her hair, squeeze her shoulders, drag her nails down her back when it got too good. But she couldn't, all because of the stupid handcuffs. Then again, all she wanted was to make Jiwoo happy, even if it meant not being able to touch her.

Jiwoo began to push in and pull out of Sooyoung slowly, allowing her to get used to the toy before going any faster. But apparently Sooyoung was a little too impatient for that. "Oh fuck, baby, go-" she said, interrupted by a moan, "go faster.". "Hm? What was that?" Jiwoo teasingly asked, despite hearing clearly. "Baby, please!" Sooyoung whined, followed by a few more whiny moans as Jiwoo moved her hips ever-so-slightly faster. "Please what?" Jiwoo asked. "Fuck, baby, please go faster, please." Sooyoung begged, holding back the bratty urge to roll her eyes at the victorious smirk she just knew Jiwoo would have plastered on her lips.

She leaned down to kiss Sooyoung's neck as the pace of her thrusts quickened, closing her eyes and enjoying all of what she could hear; Sooyoung's loud, desperate moans, the way she'd try to get in a few words every now and then, the way the handcuffs rattled against the headboard when Sooyoung would move her hands to much. And Jiwoo loved it. Sooyoung, on the other hand, had no idea what to focus on, especially now that she could feel herself getting close in almost every part of her body.

"Shit, baby, I'm close." Sooyoung told Jiwoo, only feeling Jiwoo thrust harder in response and, god, did it feel good for Sooyoung. Her orgasm came crashing down on her as she moaned real loud, loud enough for anyone who was on the same floor to hear - which explains the knowing roll-of-her-eyes when Vivi passed the third floor, lugging a still very drunk Haseul up to the attic to look through more old stuff.

Knowing Sooyoung came, Jiwoo kept going, faster and harder, just the way she knew Sooyoung liked it. "Fuck, fuck baby!" Sooyoung moaned, gripping so hard at the chain of the handcuffs she'd almost be convinced she could pull it off if she was paying attention to that. And just like the night before, Sooyoung came over and over again, unable to find it in her to complain because, truthfully, she was loving it as much as Jiwoo. 

"Baby, please let me touch you." Sooyoung asked, letting out a loud moan. "And have you add to the scratches on my back?" Jiwoo chuckled, "I think I'll be the only one doing any marking today.". "Fuck- Fuck's sake!" Sooyoung groaned, feeling that knot get tighter. "Frustrated?" Jiwoo asked, slowing her movement down just enough for Sooyoung to realise. "No! No. At least let me see you, baby." she said, whining when she felt Jiwoo get slower. "Fine! Fine! Do what you want with me Jiwoo just, please, go faster." Soyoung said. "Good girl." Jiwoo praised, kissing Sooyoung and tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

After an eight or ninth - they weren't exactly keeping count - orgasm, Sooyoung felt one more rip through her body, before Jiwoo finally slowed down with soft kisses on Sooyoung's shoulders. "Holy shit, baby." Sooyoung panted, only for Jiwoo to chuckle into her neck in response. She slowly pulled out of Sooyoung, kissing her temple at the whimper that left Sooyoung's lips when she did so.

"So two seconds ago you were going all hard and now you wanna be gentle?" Sooyoung asked. "Isn't that what's so great about it all?" Jiwoo asked back. "Well, apart from how good you are, yeah, I guess." Sooyoung shrugged, blinking hard when Jiwoo finally took off the blindfold. "Jesus, I didn't expect not seeing to have such an effect." she said. "And I'm guessing the not touching was just great, huh?" Jiwoo teased. "See now I don't even feel bad for all the scratching I did last night." Sooyoung said, eagerly awaiting the freedom of her wrists.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to handcuff you every time from now on then." Jiwoo sad. "You wouldn't." Sooyoung replied, narrowing her eyes at Jiwoo. "No, I wouldn't." she chuckled, after an unnecessarily long pause. "Freak." Sooyoung muttered. "You're the one who bought this stuff." Jiwoo pointed out. "Because you're the one who's always said you've wanted to try it." Sooyoung argued. "Oh admit it, you're just as freaky as me." Jiwoo said, climbing into bed next to Sooyoung after putting everything away. "Nope." Sooyoung replied, pulling Jiwoo towards her with a hand behind her neck, quickly attaching their lips.

"Slow down, we literally just fucked." Jiwoo said pulling away slightly. "And what rules say we can't carry on?" Sooyoung asked, her lips brushing Jiwoo's. 

"You're insane." Jiwoo chuckled.

"You love it." Sooyoung replied.

-

"Nice of you two to help us clean up." Jungeun said, leaning against the door frame of the guest room. "Wh-What time is it?" Jiwoo asked, regretting not taking the time to close the blinds. "Get up, sloth, even Haseul helped us clean and she was fully gone last night." Jungeun replied, letting Jiwoo check the time herself - it was two in the afternoon. Sooyoung woke up too, stretching before greeting Jungeun with a lazy smile and a tired 'good morning'. "Here, hurry up, my house is big and in need of cleaning." she said, throwing clothes onto the bed.

"I'm right in deeming you useless?" Jungeun asked Sooyoung, referring to how sore she was going to be. "Uh, yeah." she nervously chuckled. "Wonderful. You can get dressed an go join Jinsoul in the useless people area." Jungeun said, confusing the two in bed. "Our room." she confirmed. "You and Jinsoul must've had fun last night too, huh?" Sooyoung said. "Most definitely, but at least we aren't borderline psychotic for how long we go." Jungeun replied, turning to leave. "Hey, wait. Who the hell is playing that music?" Jiwoo asked, unable to ignore the loud music that managed to run through the whole house.

"Well, Yeojin wasn't too happy about cleaning up, so I said she could do what she wanted while doing so." Jungeun replied. "And you let her play this monstrosity?" Sooyoung asked, her hag ass clearly not used to the music - 'Clean Up' by Chunkz and Yung Filly. "Apparently this is what kids listen to these days." Jungeun shrugged, "Jiwoo I expect you down in ten, you and Hyunjin are gonna be moving the big tables and couches back where they're meant to be. And Sooyoung, you can go do whatever bottoms do and be useless with Jinsoul.". 

"Well that just isn't very nice of you." Sooyoung complained. "I've already shown my act of kindness by letting you use this room for whatever freaky shit you two did last night." Jungeun said. "You and Jinsoul are just as bad." Jiwoo pointed out. "At least we can keep it in our own house." Jungeun replied, this time leaving before either of them could tell her to wait. Once she was gone, the two got out of bed, getting dressed.

"How does it feel, being deemed useless?" Jiwoo teased. "Shut up." Sooyoung scoffed. "Or what?" Jiwoo asked. Sooyoung raised her eyebrow, questioning whether Jiwoo was really asking for it. "Nothing? Yeah, that's what I thought." she chuckled. Rolling her eyes, Sooyoung said, "No touching, until I say so.". "Wait wait wait, you can't." Jiwoo pouted. "Too bad cutie, you asked for it." Sooyoung shrugged, slipping on the shirt which was the last of her clothes.

Jiwoo was quick to be stood right in front of her, looking up with her hands on the taller's hips. "C'mon, you can't." she said. "I can, baby, now move. As part of the useless committee, I have a certain friend awaiting my presence." Sooyoung replied, pushing Jiwoo to the side with one hand and walking off, said girl simply staring at the way her hips swayed as she went.

-

"Look who stayed behind!" Hyunjin said with fake enthusiasm as she pulled a man with his hands tied by zipties over. "Hyun, I swear to god, treat people like they're some kinda hostage one more time and I might consider breaking up with your ass." Heejin said, immediately going over with a pair of scissors she found in the kitchen draw. "But look, it's homophobic freak from last night." Hyunjin said, trying to sound justified.

"Woah woah, Hyun that's Jinsoul's boss!" Jungeun said, approaching the two with a laugh. "Same guy who hit on you last night, huh?" Hyejoo asked, lying on the same couch as the night before, Chaewon cuddled into her. "I thought I told you two to help Haseul in the living room." Jungeun scolded. "We did." Hyejoo started. "And now we're tired." Chaewon piped up. "Ugh, I can't stand these kids." Jungeun said.

Her gaze soon landed on the male in her household, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Hyun, let him out." she said. "But I wanted to mess around with him for a bit." Hyunjin pouted. "All of you already messed around with him last night, from what Haseul told me." Jungeun said. "Ugh, she snitched?" Yeojin asked, popping out from nowhere with her girlfriend following, carrying a dustbin filled with cups and all sorts of party left overs. "And you're getting Yerim to do all your work again? I thought you said you'd do it if I let you play your terrible music." Jungeun scolded.

"Sorry your hag ass can't keep up. This is the shit people listen to and, it is, the shit." Yeojin said. "I can't be the only one who's noticed that our friend here isn't talking, nor hasn't left yet?" Heejin said. Everyone's gazes shifted to him, then the stupidly grinning girl next to him. "Hyun..." Heejin said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! But he's like my little pet now." she replied. "I thought your crazy days were over." Hyejoo groaned, and the only thing the responsible adult in the room could focus on was the way the man's eyes were shaking with confusion and fear.

"Hey, boss. Speak up, what'd she do and why are you still in my house?" Jungeun asked, glaring at Hyunjin. "I was just- walking around last night and sh-shee pushed me in that pool you have and she is freakishly strong and-" he was saying, but cut off by Jungeun. "Okay so basically Hyunjin just played way too any pranks on you and you're gonna say it was torture?" Jungeun asked and he nodded. 

Just as she was about to go off on Hyunjin, Jungeun felt a tug on her shirt. "Is there something you can say or do to make him, like, forget. I can't have Hyun go back-" Heejin said. "Or you just can't keep puppy-eyeing the officers for my big sister's stupidity." Hyejoo chuckled. "She's been arrested?!" Minhyuck shouted. "Yes, she's insane, now hush the women are talking." Jungeun said, shutting him up. "Stop inviting homophobes who stare at Jiwoo and Sooyoung too long to your parties." Hyunjin shrugged. "I didn't even invite him. The only guys that were meant to be there were my colleagues, those endless friends of Yeojin's and Eunwoo." Jungeun said.

"Eunwoo who finally got laid!" a cheery voice shouted, as Jiwoo entered, holding up her phone. Then she saw the commotion and her boss stood in the middle of it all. "Dammit, I wanted to celebrate." she mumbled. "Jiwoo?" Minhyuck called. "Yes, Sir?" she replied, really not wanting to talk to him, not after the way he was with Sooyoung the night before. "What's with the death glare, why do you want him dead too?" Jungeun asked.

"Someone got a little close with our dear Sooyoung last night." Hyejoo said, with Chaewon chuckling on top of her, "Yeah, man, you really need a better gaydar.". "Jiwoo-" he started, but she interrupted, "What? Gonna fire me like you did with Haseul?". "No, no, I -uh - I'm sorry. For everything I just- I didn't know. Just please, please, keep this girl away from me, she fucking terrifies me." he said, pointing his thumb at Hyunjin.

Jiwoo walked over to her, "Now this is why I love your insane ass" she chuckled, holding Hyunjin's face between her hands and squishing her cheeks. "Because I borderline torture anyone who sets eyes on you or Sooyoung?" she questioned, confused. "Precisely." Jiwoo smiled.

"Oh, god. You're all crazy! All of you!" Minhyuck shouted, running off and finally out of the house. "Ah, I smell a promotion and some days off." Hyejoo said. "And a whole ton of Jiwoo and Sooyoung being the disgusting hornballs they are." Chaewon continued. "Votes for the next party to be at Jiwoo's!" Yeojin shouted, and everyone there put the hands up, including Jungeun, yet apart from Yerim since she was still holding the large dustbin.

Jiwoo groaned and rolled her eyes, all with a fond smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That was. something
> 
> Sorry about the weird ending i dunno how to end it but that Hyunjin is kinda hot tho.


End file.
